Foolish Heart
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS
1. The Deal

A/N: Another story that I always wanted to post but I can't seem to make it out right. Actually, this story would be at least 15 chapters or more. I really want to try that very long chaptered story. T-T I envy those people who could do it. T-T

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters that I used are not mine.

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

_**Chapter 1 : The Deal**_

* * *

He sighed once and leaned at the railings of the staircase.

-Insert fan girls squealing-

She walked a bit faster than before, making her skirt fly up by just a mere millimeter.

-Insert fan boys howling-

Yet again another sigh.

-More fan girls' squeal-

Yet again fastened her pace.

-More fan boys' howl-

Another action.

-The more-

Another action.

-The more-

-Sigh- This is the picture that would always take place every morning after the two heartthrobs of Konohagakure University arrives.

The raven haired lad named Uchiha Sasuke, 18, is the hottest and cutest guy in the whole campus, despite his cool and worry free demeanor, cold attitude, deadly glare and his anti-social ness; he still remains pure in the hearts of all those fan girls drooling at his feet, him kicking them.

His ranking being MVP of the interschool competitions for basketball, made him more popular. And to him, popular means more fan girls. He basically hates his life especially when it involves his fan girls and his brother, who goes by the name of Uchiha Itachi. Itachi always sets him up for a blind date with his hatest but a very loyal fan girl, Yamanaka Ino, who was renowned as a slut and slept already with 10 men.

The pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura, 18, is dubbed as the most beautiful, sexiest and the smartest girl in the campus. Although an exchange student, she managed to draw most of the guys' attention, making them lust over her.

Her beauty made it to the top and so is her intelligence, making her a candidate for the interschool competition for muses and being the student council president. She actually loves her life very much and puts value in it by making friends even though it irritates her when the girl she wanted to befriend is jealous because of her beauty.

Everyone thought that being a heartthrob is like being crowned as the king or queen of the world. But what they didn't know, that they would experience suffering in hell and pain many ways.

* * *

She frantically looked around and observed her surroundings; fan boys on her left, fan boys on her right, fan boys at her back and fan boys at her front. Well, that's not much fan boys, it's only a lot!

Sighing she quickened her pace, making her school mini skirt to fly upwards a bit, a mere millimeter to be truth told. She rolled her eyes when she heard the boys ogle with happiness, the others chatting about how happy they were to see a good amount of a millimeter of her upper thigh flesh from beneath her mid thigh skirt.

'How stupid could these people get? It was just a millimeter!' She thought as she picked up her pace, making her skirt go up again by a millimeter, making the boys ogle again for flesh. Irritated, she turned around and practically pointed an accusing finger to each and every fan boys there was.

"You dimwits! Perverted dimwits! As if you could ever see something in a millimeter!" She ranted as she continued to blaze, not realizing that it made the boys amused by her antics. Sighing a exasperated one, she finally reached her point. "I am sick and tired of you fan boys ogling over me!" And with that, she walked away.

Haruno Sakura indeed had enough.

* * *

He sighed as and closed his eyes, making his eyes twitch in annoyance. He leaned on the railing of the staircase, waiting for his friends to arrive, when these inhuman beasts came to him, giving him useless and senseless gifts.

"Sasuke-kun, impregnate me!" A girl with dark blond hair squealed as she held up a poster with the same words written in it with frilly text fonts. "No! Sasuke-kun will impregnate me!" A brown haired girl defended, who also had the same color of poster as the other with the same frilly text fonts and contents.

Another girl protested, claiming that she has the right to be impregnated by the cold hearted Uchiha. This was followed suit by another, then another, then another, until a cat fight was formed, irritating the Uchiha heartthrob.

Seeing the coast clear, Sasuke's number 1 fan headed to his direction, swiftly making it to the flight of stairs in a couple of seconds. "Sasuke-kun," Ino whispered seductively to his ear, her front rubbing to his arm. "Hn." He simply huffed, his eyes still twitching from the cat fight's noise.

"When do you want to do 'it'?" She asked, repositioning her breasts in his face by taking a step higher than his. He snorted. "I would never do it with a pig, much more, a slut." He deadpanned and went down, ignoring begs of the fan girls who just finished tearing their heads off from each other.

"Sasuke-kun, please help me." One girl begged from him, grasping his arm, showing him her own version of the infamous puppy dog eyes, which actually made him cringe in disgust. "Help yourself." He said coldly and walked away.

He wasn't even taking his second step when the other girls, including Ino, whined and begged for him top stay. This simple action made his thin wire of self control to break. "Would you fucking stop it?" He broke as he turned around to face his fan girls who now had tears in their eyes. "You all irritate me, annoying sluts." He said as he turned again and that, walked away.

Uchiha Sasuke indeed had enough.

* * *

She sighed as she walked through the long hallway of lockers in the ground floor, cursing each and every fan boys who ruined her morning. "Damn stupid fan boys." She cursed under her breath, as she opened her locker and dumped in her non usable materials for that morning and would implement in the afternoon.

"Shit!" She muttered when she looked at her pink wrist watch, seeing the time. "I'm late!" She immediately walked faster than usual, for her skirt not to fly upwards again by a mere millimeter, which would make her fan boys crazy.

In case you've noticed, even though she's pretty and intelligent, her mouth curses a lot. But then of course that would only implement in school, but while at home, she's a fallen angel to her parents.

"Damned student council meetings, held every morning!" She yet again cursed and hurried to her room destination, not much noticing the man the popped out of nowhere and collided with her, making her fall to her rear.

"ITAI! Watch it!" She said as she glared at the person who bumped with her. "Oh Sasuke, it's just you." She said and muttered a quick apology after taking his outstretched hand, helping her up to her feet. "Thanks." She said again. He nodded his response and continued to God knows where. "See you in class." She said as she waved a hand at him and continued her way to the student council room.

Sasuke looked back to where she headed and smirked. 'She could be a perfect cover up.' He thought as he glanced down to where she sat earlier and saw a small, black tote bag. Curious, her picked it up and checked the contents and smirked after her discovered what it was. He again tied it and tossed it up and down with one hand, glancing back to where she headed.

"You'll be able to get this later." He smirked again and walked away to the directions of the classrooms.

* * *

"As we all know, this side of the triangle is similar to this side of the other triangle." The geometry teacher, Kurenai discussed as she browsed her book on where she based her example.

Sakura sat in her chair, inattentive on what the teacher was discussing. But, she just continued to search frantically inside her bags and her pockets for something that was really important for that day.

"And this angle is congruent to this angle." She said as she pointed the two angles in the figure. "So basically, the remaining side is also similar to the other, making a conclusion of the SAS similarity theorem." Kurenai explained.

Sasuke, seeing her panic when she couldn't find the thing she was looking for in her pocket and bag, smirked and took out the black tote bag from his pocket, but hid it under his thick geometry book.

Tearing a piece of paper from his graph notebook, he scribbled something in it, folds and threw it to Sakura's table, unseen by the teacher who glances their way but seen by Sakura, who took it. "Sakura," Kurenai called after seeing Sakura hold out a piece of paper. Immediately, Sakura stood up, not wanting her conduct grade to drop. "What is the meaning of SAS similarity theorem?" Kurenai asked as she went back to the platform in front and started to write the name of the theorem.

"The SAS similarity theorem, in simpler terms, is when the two sides of a triangle are proportional to the corresponding parts of the other triangle and their respective angles included are congruent, thus triangles are similar." She explained casually, earning a round of oh's and ah's from her fan boys.

She rolled her eyes when she sat down. "Very well explained, Ms. Haruno, very good. Mr. Kinomoto, what is the SSS similarity theorem?" Kurenai continued to interrogate her students. "Damn fan boys." Sakura muttered again under her breath and opened the note that was sent by her seatmate.

_Sakura,_

_I presume you're looking for a small, black tote bag._

Sakura paused reading, her head snapped up to him, looking suspiciously at him.

_If you must know, I have it._

Sakura's eyes widened abruptly, which was not missed by Sasuke's sharp eye.

_And I saw what's inside. If you want it back, meet me in the very last cherry blossom tree this coming break time, or else, I'll tell everybody about this. We'll talk about something._

_Sasuke_

After reading the whole note, Sakura's eyes widened and snapped her head back at Sasuke again. Sasuke looked back at her and saw her intent glare. Amusing her a bit, he took out the tote bag from behind his geometry book and raised it a bit for her to see that he wasn't joking.

Sakura pursed her lips together, trying the urge to scream her lungs out. Breathing hard, she calmed herself and looked at her wrist watch, seeing that it was only three minutes left before their break time. She sighed in relief but still felt jitty when her green eyes glanced a bit to her left where her tote bag was, saying hi to her.

* * *

After a few minutes, the bell finally rang, making the students blast out of the room. Sakura kept her things slowly, observing what Sasuke would do with her tote. As soon as she was done, Sasuke stood up as well and stepped out of the classroom, leaving Sakura behind.

She immediately ran out the classroom, trying hard to chase the Uchiha, but alas! She didn't find him. 'He's too fast.' She thought as she quickly made her way towards the lockers and dumped her things in and collecting the ones for their next subject.

She made her way out to the cherry blossom grove, where a lot of Sakura trees were planted, giving the students shade when doing stuffs. She walked in a fast pace towards the last cherry blossom tree and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke, waiting for her, looking desperate.

Looking around, she saw a numerous number of his fan girls, giving him flirtatious looks but him, returning it with a scowl. She walked up to him and made her presence known. Immediately seeing her, he pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear when she tried to pry off, muttering curses under her breath.

"Don't." He whispered to her ear and buried his face to her hair, nuzzling in it afterwards. Too shocked by his sudden actions, Sakura was curious by this. "Why?" Simple words must be answered by the same simple words. "Here." He said and breaking their intimated hug, the hug that made his fan girls, who were giving him a flirtatious look, and her fan boys, who were spying on her after seeing her skirt fly upwards again by now 2 millimeters, faint.

She felt something poke in her stomach and looked down to see her black tote bag, being handed back by him. "You let me go here just to give back my tote? You should've done that in the classroom earlier." She said as she accepted the bag and thanked him afterwards.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said and gave her enough space, after seeing their fans faint. "About what?" Sakura asked as she sat down when he offered her to. Feeling comfortable with the space between them, they settled down. "About our fans." Sakura raised her brow upon hearing this.

"I know that you have a fan club, as well as me," He said as she nodded surely. "And I'd had enough of them this morning." He explained which made Sakura's eyes widen. "You snapped too?" She asked, not believing on where this was going. Sasuke nodded. "So we have the same experiences today." She giggled a bit, letting Sasuke continue on what he was saying.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't have. Okaa-san would get mad if I have." She said as she raised both of her hands in front of her chest, giving a sign of 'no thanks'.

"I'm not saying that you have one, I'm just asking if you have one." Sasuke sighed but then continued. "But before I break it to you, are you sure you want to help me out with this? It's for our fans to be driven away." He said as he eyed the pink haired girl who had her chin rested on hr palm.

"Sure, if that's the only way to drive them away, why not?" She said as she combed the ends of her long hair, tossing it back and looked at him. "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said too casually like it was just a joke or something. But heck! This was a serious situation!

This left Sakura stunned. "And I'll pretend to be your boyfriend. We'll pretend to be couples." He said as he looked at her. Snapping back to reality, she pondered with his words for a few minutes. 'Am I going to do it? It's for the fan boys to be driven away. So maybe I must do it. Nobody would get hurt if I do agree with him.' Sakura thought and thought and thought.

Feeling a bit hopeless, Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Well, if you don't like, then, it's okay." He said disappointment evident in his tone. His plan was futile and didn't work so he started to walk away, and trying hard not to glare at the girls who had gained consciousness and started to drool over him again.

Snapping back to reality, she realized that Sasuke wasn't there anymore in his original seat, but was already walking away. She gathered her things and ran after him, ignoring her fan boys who looked beneath her skirt. Gaining to him, she plunged towards him and collided with his back, hugging him from behind.

"It's a deal."

* * *

A/N: I know it's cracked in the end starting when the two bumped to each other that morning and the sudden OOC of Sasuke. I know. But in the next chapter, it would be more fun, more action and more SasuSaku fluff!

Please, read and review! Constructive criticisms accepted.


	2. It Started with a Kiss

A/N: I just would like to thank the reviewers. -No comment-

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters that I used are not mine.

**

* * *

Review Corner **

**Notice**

» I forgot to type down the 'thing' that inside the tote bag. Well, the 'thing' that was inside the tote was her female necessities like sanitary napkins and the other paraphernalia. Maybe you know got the point why Sasuke smirked when he opened the bag, ne?

» And about the long silence of Sakura, I didn't put up there her conversation with her inner self, debating whether to agree with Sasuke or not. The reason behind it because I do not know how to put it up. I tried but I had a very hard time.

**MUST READ!**

**» I know that you all noticed how I type my fics. We people are not perfect. And if you think that my writing is lame, tell me straight ahead. Flame me if you want, I don't care, I even asked for it. We all have different styles in writing, so don't ask about mine. If you think that I have a wrong grammar, well, copy paste my chapters in MS Word and find out yourself. If there are red or green marks in it, it either means a wrong spelling, intentional, Japanese words that MS Word isn't familiar with or because the spacebar here in out keyboard is defective. **

**MS Word actually has a grammar, spelling and an auto corrector, actually, every MS Word has, so every time one would appear, I immediately take action. But if there is still, it only means I was typing my fics as fast as I could. **

**It's my first time in my first few months here in that three reviewers ask me about my style of writing. And it saddens me to only take note of that now. And for your information people, this kind of writing or the style of how I write my award winning or perfect essays in school. **

**Even though I asked for constructive criticisms from you guys, please don't rub it in my face that my grammars and spellings are wrong. Please! The way you typed your review was like you wanted to kill me or sort. I have to admit I do that too to other authors, but I wasn't that harsh on them, and I even joke about it to them! .**

**So please, next time you write a constructive criticism or a flame, please make it something other than grammars and spellings, we cannot escape those. Write about how lame the chapter was and what kind of scene I should improve. All the flames and comments I read from other stories and mine as well are all about the grammar and spelling. God! There are many other things to improve at! Not just that! Okay? Got it?! Gosh a page of rants!**

**To kaibasgirlx,**

I am really looking for a beta reader to beta my stories and I would like to accept your offer, but then, **no thanks**. It's because if I let you beta my stories, I sure that the chapter I submitted to you is not the chapter I ought to know. And if you think that I was bitching Ino, well I'm not. Actually, my next favorite character after Sakura would be Ino. And if you think that the fan boys were a cliché, so as the fan girls who wanted to be impregnated by Sasuke, it's for the story to work, it's not just me, wanting them to die or sort.

**To Cunning Angel,**

Well, as far as I know, colleges and universities are just the same. The difference is, university offers more courses the college. And university doesn't accept tertiary and secondary levels, while in college, it depends. I asked my sister about the geometry thing, she said it depends on the course you take. She took up Biology is college, so it only means that the main there is about Biology, which we study in high school. Architecture could use geometry because of the prisms and the sort. It really depends on what you take.

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 2 : It Started with a Kiss_**

* * *

The next day, lunch time… 

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke provoked as he invited his so called _girlfriend_ to eat lunch. Sakura stood up from her chair and picked up her things, gathering her books, which Sasuke took from her arms, being a king gentleman and _boyfriend_ he was.

In his left hand was Sakura's things, and using his right, which was free from any other material, he took Sakura's hand and intertwined it with his, giving out a first sweet gesture in public being _couples_. The plan worked though, after their fans noted about how overprotective and possessive Sasuke was after their break time that morning, they took note that they were officially on.

"Let's eat at the rooftop." Sasuke provoked as he gently pulled Sakura towards the door that lead to the rooftop. "My friends are there." He added after a while, continuing towards the place, drawing attention from the students who were present in the hallways and classrooms.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura responded, forcing herself to add the suffix –kun to Sasuke's name, which was not that hard as far as she imagined it. From ahead, they saw a good amount of morbid fan girls and fan boys, which both the heartthrobs cringe. 'I thought that was a good act already!' Both thought as they noticed the herd coming faster and faster.

Using his senses, Sasuke immediately made a sharp right turn, making Sakura almost fall… and her skirt to fly upwards for about an inch. Sakura's fan boys surely saw it and howled as loud as they could. Sakura was now blushing madly and using her free hand that wasn't held by Sasuke, she instantly shot her hand to her skirt to hold it down.

Even though they went to a lot of sharp turns and curves, they couldn't seem to lost track of their fans. Cursing, Sasuke went out to the cherry blossom grove, where a lot of students were, eating their lunch under the Sakura's.

They rushed from tree to tree, trying to loose their fans, but still, they were really persistent and don't want to get lost track of them. From above, you could see three boys and two girls snickering upon seeing the pink haired girl and the raven haired lad running laps around the school mini park, trying to pry off their fans.

* * *

"Did you see Sasuke-teme's face?" A blonde asked as he clutched his stomach and leaned on the railings of the rooftop, while laughing out loud. His bright blue eyes were already watery from laughing as the others who were with him tried the urge not to punch him, except for one. 

"Shut up Naruto." A silver eyed senior muttered as he closed his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest, his long, coffee brown hair moving with the light zephyr that crossed the rooftop. "Don't bother him Neji-kun; he's just… amused, with Sasuke and his pretend girlfriend." A brunette senior with two bun, calmed her boyfriend, that knowing his cool demeanor from the outside means his pissed off inside.

"Let's go there." The brunette pointed to a secluded part of the rooftop, where a bit of shade was, shadowing every action that would be executed. "But Tenten-… gah!!!" Neji sighed in defeat when his girl friend literally dragged him across the rooftop.

"How troublesome." A tall man with black hair that was tied above his head, which closely resembled a pineapple muttered under his breath when he heard moans coming from the shadowed area, where the couple started making out without them seeing. He leaned over the ledge of the banister and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"C'mon Shikamaru! You're the only guy in our group who doesn't have a girl yet!" Naruto supported his lazy friend and patted him in his back. Shikamaru cracked opened one eye and looked at his blond friend. "Baka! Girls are too troublesome!" He said and resumed in sleeping while standing.

"Ne, ne, what do you mean troublesome? I hear that you have a liking towards that loud blonde, Ino." Naruto nudged the sleeping form, which suddenly moved and gave a lump in his head yet again, with Naruto not much noticing.

Suddenly, a timid voice shouted towards the two men. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Look at Sasuke-san and Sakura-san!" The two men who were fighting about girls a while ago went towards the alerted girl, followed by the two seniors who were making out, who was also alerted by the timid girl's voice.

Her lavender eyes were wide, neither in horror nor in shock, with a hand pointing down past the cherry blossom grove. "What is it Hinata?" They all followed to where her finger was pointed, and saw a lot of students rooted on their spot, especially fan boys and fan girls of Sakura and Sasuke.

In the soccer field, two solid figures in black were lying down in the grass. They squint their eyes more; and the scene made all of them stiffen at what they saw. There lying on his back was Sasuke and on top of him was Sakura, their lips sealed together. But what they shocked them all was both of them were having fun and returned the kisses the other gave.

* * *

'Shit! They're gaining on us!' Sasuke cursed as he looked back to where they came, seeing their fans ripping the head of the other just to have a better look at them. He looked at Sakura, who was at his left, running with the same speed he has. 

He again grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the field to cross and use the other stairway that leads to the rooftop. But then, it was a wrong move because the other fans were waiting at the other side of the field, blocking the only pathway that could lead to the only staircase left.

Cursing a lot again, he checked on Sakura and her status. 'Partially okay, partially tired.' He thought as he examined her tires state. Shaking his head, he made another sharp turn to his left, making Sakura to almost fly from the sudden change of course.

He suddenly slowed down and carried her bridal style, startling her. He ran back to where they came and pushed himself down when they neared the raging fans they both had. Sakura fell first, but the Sasuke's hand cushioned her fall as they both roll on the grassy ground, stopping after a long period of time; Sasuke below and Sakura on top.

Sakura's hands were coincidently wrapped in his neck, whilst his was wrapped in her waist. "Sa-" She was about to ask but then was clamped when Sasuke pulled himself up and kissed her, his elbow rested on the ground.

With this, their fans were rooted in the spot, disbelief present and others were at a total loss of their idol and love. Sakura was shocked at first but then knew that it was just a part of the bet and nothing else.

She never thought that her first kiss would be stolen by a deal. Slowly, she didn't even notice that she was returning the kiss heatedly, the same amount of vigor present. Sasuke slowly licked her lower lip, asking permission to her.

Enjoying the French kiss, Sakura immediately opened her mouth and allowed him to ravage the hollow cavity of her mouth, tasting and licking every corner of it. Sasuke, soon allowed her to have her time of ravaging his mouth, letting her have a taste of him.

A few more minutes have passed; still, no one broke the kiss until when someone from an amazingly far distance shouted. "OI TEME, BREAK IT UP!!!" Abruptly, the two teens broke their bliss and stared at each other's eyes, not wanting to believe on what they just did… in PUBLIC if I may add.

Sasuke smirked and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her reddish face. Being her _boyfriend_, he is to tend sweet acts to her. He brought his head up again and pecked her lips before lying down on the grass, panting from their little make out session in the open field.

Yet again, their fans fainted from their long kissing session, giving them time to escape. Sakura immediately sat up, seeing their awkward position. He too sat up and helped her stand to her feet. Fixing his backpack and her things in his hand, he stick out his hand and offered her again a walk to the rooftop, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

She sighed as she lied down in her bed, her hand searching for her best friend slash teddy bear. She eyed it and looked into its onyx orbs, which reminded her much of Sasuke. Out of frustration, she threw her teddy bear on the carpeted floor, sighing in frustration. 

She immediately brought her fingers up to her lips, touching and remembering what it felt when their lips were one. How his lips gently caressed hers. It was a total bliss! Sighing again, she got up and tucked herself under the covers and turning off the lamp shade that was the only source of light by that time.

* * *

He sighed in frustration when he sat on the foot of his bed, drying his hair with a towel. He sighed again when his mind drifted off to his and Sakura's kiss in the open field of their school, how he deepened the feeling between them. 

He looked over his study table, where a pink colored notebook was. He sighed for the thrid time. 'Sakura.' He thought as he stood up and got the notebook. Sakura lent him her notebook because he wasn't able to copy the notes in history, in which their teacher Hatake Kakashi warned: 'No notes, no clearance'.

The other fan girls would want to lend him their frilly notebooks, but of course he had a _girlfriend_ and he doesn't want her to be jealous, so he took the notebook of his _girlfriend_, which she offered to him. He sighed for the fourth time and sat down in his study table and started to jot down the note of Sakura.

* * *

But even though one of them was writing notes, and one of them was getting ready for bed, there's only one thing common in their mind: 

'_It's just a deal, nothing more, nothing less.'_

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the crap. Next update would take a long time. I'm not in the mood in typing fics, especially if I get those types of reviews. But if you guys are lucky, I would update in a short span of time. T-T 

I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.

I have a question though,

If the Fire country is called Konoha, if the Sound country is called Oto and the Sand Country is called Suna; what do you call the Mist?


	3. Yamanaka Ino and Deidara

A/N: I'm back! I'm NOT sorry for updating late. I typed a notice in the previous chapter that I would probably update late. I took the two week opportunity to calm and cool down, to get over the writer's block and to ignore my slightly cracked head (not literally!).

I'm now happy, alive and kicking! Whoa! Thanks for the tons of reviews! I know that 50+ reviews in 1 chapter is few but for me, that's a record breaking experience! Thank you! You make me happy!!!

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters that I used are not mine.

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» For those who asked me about who flamed me, please check on the reviews page. I'm too damn lazy today to type it.

» Thank you for those who were there to answer my question! This story wouldn't work if you wouldn't help me!

» I would also like to personally thank those people who said that they idolize me! You people really made my day! And to **Kage no sa**, we share same habits of printing fics! And I really appreciate that you're printing my fics! Thanks a lot! I love you!!!

**To graviola,**

About Ino, I actually like her character in Naruto. She's my next favorite character after Sakura, you know. I won't do that to her, making her so slutty and a whore. I actually make her look like one for the story to work. Please understand me. You'll know her REAL personality in this chapter.

**To **im not flaming you ( anonymous reviewer,

Thank you for noticing the mistakes! I double checked all and I noticed that all of them had mistakes. I have to admit, I have a somewhat grammar block (invented), and I can't seem to look and match for the perfect grammar. Grr… And to tell the truth, some of the expressions you said is right. It looks wrong because we come from different countries… I think! i

» And one more thing, I noticed how lots of you liked the kissing scene. To tell you guys another truth, I thought it was lame and boring, but then, when I read your reviews, I was enlightened that I could satisfy you with that!

» And for those who are requesting for longer chapters, well I'm sorry but I can't do that due to reasons that are secretly done.

» I have also decided that I would have a chapter sequel instead of a story sequel. I g et irritated to people who are dense who could not notice the summaries that have a 'SEQUEL TO…' notices before the real summary. I also get irritated when I tell people the title of the sequel, then again ask me for the title. I tick me off!!!

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 3 : Yamanaka Ino spells F-R-I-E-N-D, not S-L-U-T_**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out to Sasuke as she halted and turned around to where her so called _boyfriend_ was, tailing her through the hallway of their school. "Hn?" He acknowledged the pink haired girl; the huskiness in his voice was very evident for his fan girls to notice. "I'm going to the washroom for a while." She said pointing to the wall opposite to where they were, where a brown door was, with a sign of a female figure.

Sasuke nodded his head and went to a corner for him not to block the pathway, where tons of students were walking to get to their usual places during lunch break. Sakura smiled brightly and strapped off her body bag, handing it to Sasuke's outstretched hand. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips, making their fans look in another place.

Sakura quickly made her way towards the ladies room and entered the room secluded for women only. Hearing the wooden door shut close, Sasuke sighed and leaned onto the lockers, closing his eyes and crossing his arms above his chest.

His left eyes twitched violently when he heard a set of school girl giggle from his left, which was immediately followed in the right. He adjusted Sakura's bag in his arm, which was now twitching in annoyance by the commotion and noises that started to erupt from his fan girls.

'What do they want know?' He thought, opening his right eyes slightly trying to observe his surroundings. The first thing her saw was two girls who were whispering to each other, a small blush adorning their cheeks, sometimes giggling from what they were saying.

Opening fully his eyes, he took notice that they were not looki9ng at his direction, but was looking to his west. Then there, he now noticed that whispers and small commotions in the floor, probably also talking about the one the two girls were talking about.

He looked to his left and saw a group of girls who were also in the same situation as the two other girls he saw earlier. He pushed his body away from the lockers, wanting to know what caused the sudden whisperings of the people around him.

Looking around to his left, where most people were faced, her saw a small, semi circular shaped crowed, making it reveal who caused it all. What he first saw was the bright blond color and the length of the owner's hair, making it stand out to his all black attire. His skin was also standing out, making a cute blend of the fair peach color and black.

'Who the hell-?' Sasuke thought again and took a step nearer, finding the back of the person somewhat familiar. 'Could it be-?' He thought again as his mind ran faster than usual, thinking of a lot of ways to figure out who the man was.

As he slowly took a step closer, with each second passing by, his mind kept thinking about the possible name of the man. 'D-…D-…De---… Gah! Who the hell!' He thought and stopped when he was about a few feet away from him.

"Finally found you, Uchiha." The blond man said, his back still faced to Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow at this. "You know me?" He asked in disbelief. The blond man sighed, tsk-ed and shook his head. "So, you can't remember me, huh?"

The blond immediately turned around, revealing his huge grin and smiling eyes. "Hello Sasuke!" He greeted and raised a hand as a simple gesture of hello. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and immediately remembered the name he was looking for.

"Deidara!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she entered the ladies room, which she found empty. Upon entering a cubicle for her task in relieving herself, she placed her things on top of a table top in the huge cubicle and did her task.

She heard a flush from the other cubicle and a clicking sound of a bolt, clearly relaying a message that she wasn't the only person inside the ladies' wash room. Composing herself from her routine, she flushed the toilet and gathered her things, unbolting the lock and step ping out, only to be frozen in the spot.

There in the sink, looking at herself in the mirror was a tall, sexy, blonde, who was reapplying her make-up. The blonde who was looking at the mirror, also stopped when she saw who just came out of the cubicle and took note that it was the young student council president.

"Ino." Sakura acknowledged and went to the sink adjacent to Ino's, placing down her things and washing her hands in the automatic sink. Ino just smiled at Sakura through the mirror, and continued to reapply her make-up.

Sakura always wanted to be close with Ino but she took note of Ino's deadly glares at her when she would constantly ask Sasuke about something in their subject in their seat, with Sakura leaning forward towards Sasuke.

"Uhm… Ino," Sakura started as she took out a comb from her tote bag and started to comb her pink locks after removing the elastic band that binds her bangs behind in a half pony style. Upon hearing her name, Ino's brow raised up a bit whilst applying a light pink eye shadow, making a short sign for her to continue.

"You know," Sakura said again, fixing back her half pony. "I really wanted to be friends with you." She said, smiling at Ino with the use of the mirror. By this time, Ino had stopped doing her thing, but just looked Sakura through the mirror, a bit taken aback by her confession. Sakura's eyes cast down to the sink, a sad smile adorning her lips. "But I was afraid you would never befriend me."

Ino laughed slightly, maybe quite amused by Sakura's words. Sakura's head shot up and looked at her left, where the real Ino was. Ino smiled and face Sakura, friendship twinkling in her eyes. "We're probably just the same." She said as she placed her eyes shadow case down and looked back at the mirror, deciding to eye Sakura there.

"Ever since you stepped foot in this school, I really wanted to be your friend." She smiled bitterly. "But then, when I heard about your talents, beauty and your brains, I thought that; if I tried to befriend you, would you also accept me as your friend?" Ino said as she looked back at Sakura, a small smile in her face.

Sakura was looking back at her, listening intently at her words. "But then, I got really jealous when you started to 'flirt'," Ino said as she raised both of her hands and quoted what she said. "with Sasuke-kun."

"But I guess I was wrong when I misjudged you. I said so many nasty things about you and your flirting with Sasuke-kun, you and brain;" Ino smiled again at Sakura. She went nearer and took both of her hands in her own. "Maybe I was just jealous because your beauty and brains could captivate any man in the school, unlike me." Ino trailed off and looked down, avoiding Sakura's own.

Sakura smiled and retracted back her hand and held Ino by the chin and raised it for her to see Ino's face. "Don't be, because even though you're not good in academics, at least you have a talent that could make you one unique person and you have the beauty every girl wants." Sakura explained.

"You think?" Ino beamed as she raised a brow at Sakura with a mischievous grin present in her now glowing face. Feeling the happiness flowing around the room, Sakura smiled too and nodded. Ino grinned widely. "Looks like I've gained another friend!" She said happily as she and Sakura shared a hug.

Suddenly, Ino's arms that were around Sakura tightened. "Itai! Ino!" Sakura complained and pushed Ino slightly. "But I'm not giving MY Sasuke-kun up that easy to you, forehead!" Ino teased grinning at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and returned the gesture by punching her arm playfully. "You bet, Ino-pig! I'll never give up my boyfriend!" Sakura said proudly and returned to her routine of applying face powder, not much noticing how Ino's eyes lost its sparkle a bit.

"Hey! Can you tell me how you and Sasuke-kun became a couple?" Ino suddenly asked as she started to fix her belongings. Sakura immediately blushed and slowly packed her things too. "Well, it actually started when there were tons and herds of fan boys outside my house and my parents were really stressed about it." Sakura narrated as Ino listened attentively.

"It was also a big coincidence that I invited Sasuke-kun to have dinner at my place." Sakura said, half of it being a lie and half of it being the truth. Her parents actually invited the Uchiha's for a talk about investing for their company. "Then, okaa-san, being impatient with fans, suddenly suggested to Sasuke-kun to be my boyfriend and have a steady relationship with me for us not to be bothered by any of our fans." Sakura said as she breathed slowly.

"And then?" Ino asked, impatient of what happened next. "And then ever since that day, we started dating and he suddenly asked me to be his two months ago." Sakura blushed when she said that and mentally slapping herself for telling a big, big lie. 'I'm dead.' She thought.

"Really! I never thought Sasuke-kun would have emotions and feelings." Ino joked and offered Sakura to eat lunch. "Sure. But why don't YOU join us? It would be fun! You would also meet a lot of people in our group." Sakura said as the walked slowly towards the door.

Ino smiled yet again, breaking her record of smiles she usually gives to new found friends. "Sure! I really wanted to meet Sasuke-kun's friends and also your friends!" Ino said excitedly "May I ask you a question Ino?" Sakura asked as they reached for the door. Ino nodded, letting Sakura continue with her question. "Uhm… I know it's a bit awkward but I'm just concerned. Is it true that you already bed 10 men?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding shy.

Ino's eyes widened like dinner plates but immediately shrugged it off. "No. I never had any experience. People just make it for my reputation look bad." She explained and both women stepped out of the comfort room.

"What's happening?" Sakura suddenly asked as she surveyed the surroundings, having people coupled or in groups, blushing and whispering things to one another. "Is there a fight or some sort?" Ino asked as she tip toed and tried to find any brawl.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and frantically looked for her boyfriend. "There he is!" Ino pointed to the direction of where a semi circle was formed. Sasuke stood there looking like he was in the middle of the circle from Sakura's view.

Sakura beamed and held Ino by the wrist and walked faster towards him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out to her boyfriend who was probably rooted on the spot. "Sasuke-kun!" She called out again, her voice a bit louder than before. "Let's just go to him." Ino suggested after seeing her friend's bother in calling her boyfriend.

Sakura nodded and went nearer to him, brushing past people who were there in the sidelines of the scene. "Sasuke-kun, how many times should I have to… call… you…" She trailed off when she saw a very tall man, probably towering Sasuke's height. There, she saw a tall blond man, who had his eyes closed due to his wide grin.

She looked at Sasuke and grasped his shoulder lightly, making him break his glare at the man in front of him, Ino, behind her. Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she held onto Sasuke's hand.

Looking at Sakura's pleading eyes, he turned back to the blonde and glared at him. "We're going to talk some other time, Deidara." He said and stomped off together with a confused Sakura and Ino.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know it was rushed and fast pacing. I'm sorry! But I know you wanted me to update fast. I'm sorry again! And this maybe would be the last or second to the last update before we have our exams again this coming last week of November and second week of December. –sigh- exams are raining here and I need to concentrate first on my studies.

I also had a bit interest in DeiSaku pairing, that's why this story might have one.

Yeah, and I have a lot of questions for you guys…

Could you please tell me more about Deidara, especially his full name and physical appearance? Well, I really don't know much about him, please! Tell me what you know about him! It's for the story! And if you've noticed, I never described him thoroughly yet except for his hair.

Thanks for the patience! Please wait for the next update! Love ya guys!


	4. Feelings… More than Just Pretending

A/N: Merry Christmas minna-san! My exams are over and as promised, I updated! there's just a bit of delay because of some things (PLEASE READ THE REVIEW CORNER). Thank you for those who prayed over me for my exams. I find them easy to answer and because of some motivation. This chapter is longer than the others if you would notice. Enjoy!

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters that I used are not mine. Deidara's surname is not applicable and I would not make one.

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» Thanks for those who helped me for this chapter! I love you guys! It helped me a lot!

» For those who didn't, thanks also for reviewing! At least you spent a part of you time in reading this fic.

» I also noticed a lot of the reviewers disapprove my liking for DeiSaku pairing… T-T… and because of that, I had a major writer's block for this story. The plot itself changed drastically and I had trouble typing the fourth chapter. It might take a long time for me again to update because of that so please give me time. See? That's how I love you all! I changed everything just for you! Don't worry, I'll sweep everything and make it smooth just like before, ne?

» -sigh- I was quite disappointed though, compared to the first two chapters, the previous chapter only got a few reviews and I wanted to hear more about you people. If you have comments (please! Not about the grammar and spelling again!) And or suggestions, feel free to tell me.

**To tweeffany16,**

Yup! I have already thought of making Sasuke jealous, but then, many a disapproving about my fond of DeiSaku pairing and it changed the story plot… a LOT! That's why now; I'm experiencing a major writer's block for this story.

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 4 : Feelings… More than Just Pretending_**

* * *

He sighed as he ran a hand across his raven locks, freeing it from the tight swimming cap. He ascended from the pool, using his arms as leverage. He sighed as he slowly stood up; earning blushes and giggles from the girls of his class, as well as a blush from his supposed girlfriend.

'I knew wearing swimming trunks would gain me more attention!' He thought as he sighed again, accepting the towel their co-teacher handed them. "Nice record Uchiha. 30 seconds per lap." Their PE and Health teacher, Sarutobi Asuma praised as he grinned at his topnotch student. "You should join the team."

Sasuke shook his head. "I would love to, but okaa-san warned me not to join a lot of sports." He explained and declined the teachers offer to the varsity team. Asuma nodded his head in understanding and continued to write down data of his students as each improved in every meeting they had for PE.

Sasuke, by instinct wrapped the towel around his waist when he saw some girls from other year level and section went near him, oblivious that Sakura was actually playing her role as a jealous girlfriend. He walked towards her, ignoring how the other girls whined when he strapped the towel, complaining that they lot the beautiful 'view'.

A month has passed since the Deidara incident. He didn't see him yet since but he was sure that one day, their paths would cross again. 'Why is he here?' Sasuke thought as he sat down on the bench beside Sakura and wrapped an arm around her, earning another blush from her.

"Next on the board for girls: Haruno, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Tsuchi and Kamiya." Asuma announced as he blew on his whistle, calling the attention of the five girls he called. Sakura stood up, untying the robe that was draped on her, revealing a one piece suit that surely hugged her body perfectly.

Sasuke almost had a nose bleed if his reflex actions didn't work on time to discreetly cover up his nose for the blood not to gush out. Sakura gently laid the robe on the bench and jogged towards the starting board, where the other competitors were, preparing for the jump. Sasuke eyed Sakura as she carefully stood up the diving board, careful not slip due to the water residue from the pool.

He saw her stretch like a child would do early in the morning, jumping from time to time, preparing for her jump. His mind drifted again towards their kiss a couple of months ago, and he couldn't stop thinking and feel how good her tongue tasted and felt. He slapped himself mentally. 'Damn… I shouldn't have kissed her.' He eyed her face, his eye trailing her forehead, down to her green orbs.

'Fits her well, matches her hair.' He continued to observe her and smirked when he saw her small button nose, perking a bit when she looked sideways to look at Asuma, who told them what stroke they would execute and instructed them to wear their swimming cap and goggles. He saw her nod in agreement and slightly faced his way, smiling a bit when she caught him looking at her.

His eyes finally landed on her pinkish lips, a bit swollen, making it look pouty, waiting for it to be kissed. He stifled a laugh when Naruto walked by behind them and playfully pushed Sakura, making her lost her balance, but regained her composure, turning to Naruto as he laughed and crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

"Mou, your mean, Naruto no baka!" He heard her shout to Naruto as she continued her childish antics, amusing him and secretly amusing the other boys who were in there ; some checking her out and some whistling a tone for which was fitted for a 'teasing sexy' tone.

He growled and faced the men who whistled after seeing her turn another way with an annoyed look on her face. He saw Sai and his gang, again, checking her out. He immediately threw an empty bottle of water to their direction, earning their attention. When they turned to the source of the bottle, they saw Sasuke with a deadly glare in his eyes. He pointed a finger to Sai and ran it across hi neck, indicating about decapitation or death, making the other guys whimper and shook with fear.

Sai, a big competitor of Sasuke in almost all, sports, academics and girls, glared back, not taken aback by his warning for looking at his girl. Sasuke's gaze broke when he hear the whistle being blown and several sounds of waters being splashed. He looked over Sakura's lane and smiled. "Sakura-chan's on the lead." He heard Naruto said as a small smile tugged his lips.

Secretly, he was happy that he asked her about their deal, not some other woman out there.

* * *

Sakura took a large breath in when her head bobbled up the surface of the body of water, allowing her to breathe oxygen. Her arms and legs took action to perform the freestyle that Asuma instructed to do. In her mind, she kept replaying on how Sasuke got mad with Sai when he and his gang fawned over her.

She blushed madly; glad that no one would notice since she was in the pool, when she remembered how Sasuke observed her from head to foot before she went to the line of diving boards. Sakura sighed in frustration. 'I just hope all of it was true. He's probably just acting it all up to fool the others and to carry on with our deal.' She thought sadly, hoping that their deal wasn't just a deal, but also a reality.

Disappointment fawned over her; she didn't notice that she was slowing down and the others taking the lead. Instantly, Sasuke stood up when he noticed that Sakura was slowly going down below the water. He thought of the possible things that might happen to her, so he ran fast but also did some cautious measure to prevent himself from slipping and dove down the pool after Asuma shouted something about Sakura might be drowning.

He immediately caught her body and popped their heads out into the surface. He heard her yelp when he grasped her shoulders not too gently, only to have his eyes narrow in confusion. Sakura looked far from drowning, even far from dying. "Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun?" Sakura stuttered when cold wind passed her bare shoulders, looking at her boyfriend in total disbelief. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop me?" She asked again when he didn't answer her first question. By this time, the whole student body, even the teachers silenced down and stopped in whatever they were doing by the sudden action of the Uchiha.

"You're asking me why I stopped you?! Are you insane? You almost drowned!" Sasuke scolded as he banged his hand down the surface of the water, making a loud splashing sound and a lot of water to splash on him and Sakura, emphasizing what he meant. Sakura hung head low, feeling guilty that she made Sasuke mad by her carelessness and thinking of other things while swimming whilst she needs to concentrate, not only because she would bang her head on the opposite wall, but because she could forget that she was swimming and could possibly drown.

"Gomen…" She whispered when Sasuke didn't say anything but just stayed there standing… or rather swimming steadily with her in his arms. "Gomen nasai…" She lunged herself into his arms which he was caught off guard. Even though was wet, he still felt her tears dropping in his chest. "What did you do to her, teme? You made Sakura-chan cry!" Naruto hollered as he pointed an accusing finger to Sasuke, who glared at the blonde.

"Shut it dobe." He gritted his teeth, feeling guilty at what he did to Sakura. "Stop it…" He whispered and scolded a bit, making Sakura glance up. "N-ne?" She stuttered. Who wouldn't? After making your boyfriend worried, feeling afraid of what your boyfriend possibly could do to you and after crying in the pool with cold air brushing your bare part making you shiver? –Sigh- "I said stop it… You're making me feel guilty." He muttered, a small blush painted across his cheeks. Sakura blushed as well. 'He's really good at acting. Maybe he took up drama classes before.' She thought, finding his acting real enough to convince the others that they were really lovers.

"C'mon you two. Get out of the pool before you two get sick!" Asuma said as he held a hand out and helped both teens to get out of the pool. Asuma excused Sakura from taking another round, thinking that the same thing might happen again.

* * *

Hot water streamed out of the shower when she twisted the knob to it. She grasped firmly the bottle of shampoo and gently spread it over her pink locks, making the water and the soap to bubble. She massaged her scalp as she relaxed from the feeling of the hot water touch her skin. She still couldn't remove the feeling in her stomach and in her chest. It was blooming with joy. 'I really felt overjoyed that Sasuke-kun saved me from drowning.' She thought. 'He must be really worried. But… Is there a meaning behind those gestures he's doing?'

She proceeded in soaping her body and rinsing thoroughly both her hair and body, stepping out of the school's showers afterwards, a towel wrapped around her small body. 'Whatever it is, I know he doesn't feel anything for me.' She shrugged. "Sakura-chan," She heard a meek voice call her when she was rummaging through her locker for some clothes to change for that Saturday afternoon. Turning around, she saw her two friends, Ino and Hinata, looking worriedly at her.

"Ne, isn't Sasuke-kun harsh a while ago?" Ino asked as she sat on the benches adjacent the lockers together with Hinata, who nodded in support for Ino's question as they eyed Sakura put on pair of gray cotton capri's that were fit for anything sporty, a plain pink shirt, plain white ankle socks and a pair of walking shoes to wrap it all up.

Sakura smiled a bit but shrugged. "I can't blame him from being so overprotective." She explained and zipped her sports bag, close, and looked up with a bright smile to her two companions. "It's Sasuke-kun's nature!"

* * *

Sasuke looked up when he heard girls laughter and came out the woman he was waiting, together with her friends. "Hinata-chan! Wanna go out and eat ramen?" Naruto asked as he emerged from behind Sasuke and went near to the three girls. Hinata, as usual, turned beet red but still accepted the offer the blonde held. Of course he was her boyfriend and she doesn't want to disappoint the person she loves.

"Yehey! Hinata-chan and I are going to have a date! Hinata-chan and I are going to have a date! Hinata-chan and I are going to have a date! Hinata-chan and I are going to have a-" He was cut off when Sasuke gave a huge bump in his head, giving the blonde a taste of his lesson: 'to-shut-up-when-in-front-of-the-Uchiha-Prodigy-while-wailing-your-hands' and stuff.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Hinata-chan!" Someone called from the mezzanine of the gymnasium. They all looked up and saw Tenten together with Neji, waving her arms for them to notice. She quickly pulled her boyfriend towards their place and reached them in a matter of seconds.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, do you both want to go to the mall today?" Tenten asked as she went beside her girl friends, leaving her boyfriend with his boy friends. "Sure! I'm free today!" Ino asked, earning a cough from the lazy bum, who came out of nowhere and was sitting in the lower level of the bleachers.

Ever since Sakura brought Ino to the rooftop a month ago, Shikamaru took a liking towards the blonde and asked her out for dates, much to everyone's shock. Ino froze over when she heard Shikamaru's cough and soon reconsidered her answer to Tenten, saying that her mother needs her in their owned flower shop.

Tenten then turned to Sakura and asked her about her answer. Sakura looked over Sasuke who gave her a knowing look. Sakura nodded to Sasuke and faced Tenten with an apologetic smile. "Gomen, Tenten-chan, demo, Sasuke-kun and I have something to do today." She explained. "Oh… I see… Well, maybe next time!" She said as she lit up and pulled her boyfriend towards the exit. "Well, ja ne minna! We have to go!" She bid them all goodbye and exited the gym with Neji.

As Naruto began to fill the whole gym with his noise, which irritated Sasuke big time, he took the opportunity to ask his 'girl' out. "Let's eat." He offered which she smiled at and nodded. Once he got his answer, he pulled her out of the gym after they bade their goodbyes, much to their relief when their ears stopped bleeding.

* * *

They both picked a pizza parlor for their place to eat as their FIRST OFFICIAL DATE. It was kinda funny though, even though they pretend to be a couple and go out sometimes with their friends, sometimes even double dating with either Naruto and Hinata or Neji and Tenten, they both still didn't consider it as a real date.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she lifted the pizza to her lips and bit into the soft bread, wiping the tomato sauce that was left near her lips. "Sakura," Sasuke called out. Looking up, she saw that Sasuke was looking down to his own plate, his right hand clutching tightly the bread knife. "I… I… Ugh! Never mind…" He muttered and shook his head, continuing to bite in his own share of pizza.

He felt two soft hands held onto his own. He looked up, only to have his eyes locked with his, a small smile playing in her lips. "Tell me. You can open up." She said and released his hand, after she took note of his sudden nervousness when she touched him. 'Ask her now!' Sasuke's inner mind butted in again, reminding Sasuke of him being the same as Naruto.

"Could you still remember… our first kiss?" He asked, a bit uncomfortable of asking the most obvious thing to both of them.

She looked down, avoiding his gave, blushing. "Of course."

"To tell you the truth…" He started again, now finding the courage to look at her. "I felt something inside that's very foreign. I don't know what it is." He reached out and clasped his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers forcefully by placing his other hand on top of the entwined ones. "I don't know if it's only infatuation. A simple crush that I could get over, but then, up until now; I still can't get over it." He said simply, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Whilst for Sakura, who had her eyes wide like saucers, she can't believe in what she was hearing. "Sakura," Sasuke paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "I… I think I'm in love with you…" At this, Sakura thought that her world stopped.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Please Sakura, I want to know…" His grip on her hand tightened. "I want to know if you felt the same way as I did after out kiss… If you feel the same way as I do now…" He asked, his tone changing into a softer one she didn't know he had.

"I… I…" It was now her time to stutter. She was still confused with her feelings but she felt more happy and content when they spend their time together. Sakura broke their gaze and looked at their clasped hands. "I felt it too, but…"

"But what?" He asked a little more desperate than before.

"I still don't know." She forcefully pulled her hand out of the bond, and looked down at her food. "Please don't pressure me about this yet." She looked up at Sasuke's eyes with a small smile playing with her lips. "But I'm sure there's something in here," She clutched her shirt where her heart was. "That's meant for you."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! After having lots and lots of drafts, I finally ended up with this! –Sigh- This is a good gift for you guys this Christmas and the greatest gift that I would ever want to receive from you guys are your reviews! Watch out for the next chapter! I'll try to put some fluff and action in it, ne?

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!! Love ya guys!


	5. Feelings… Untamed

A/N: Welcome 2007! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I have the next chapters planned, also the several chapters ahead. I want to make this fic long so please bear with me if the storyline is a bit slow and sometimes a bit fast. Please also bear with me if the story is short. Just think that I did it for the story.

I'm thinking of re-editing chapter three and a bit of chapter four. Why? I don't like Deidara now and I want to change him. You'll know the new man in this chapter.

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters that I used are not mine. Deidara's surname is not applicable and I would not make one.

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» Thank you for reading, commenting and reviewing this slight cracked fic of mine.

» I also noticed that some says that it's quite sudden that Sasuke confesses to her. Well, shall we recall the last chapter? (Quoted from the last chapter)

"_Whilst for Sakura, who had her eyes wide like saucers, she can't believe in what she was hearing. "Sakura," Sasuke paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "I… I think I'm in love with you…" At this, Sakura thought that her world stopped."_

It says there that he only assumes that he loves her because he said **"I think…"**. It could still be a crush even though he said that it's not a crush or some sort. So, I hope that helped you understand about what Sasuke is really feeling towards Sakura and about the sudden confession thingy.

» Please check **sarafu-chan**'s review on the previous chapter… THAT's the kind of review I really want to receive, rather than complaining about grammars and spelling. Please check it if you want a GOOD example of a review.

**To sarafu-chan,**

Maraming salamat kababayan! And glad that you've noticed. It's very, VERY rushed… I know… Ganito kasi yon… Once na nagtype ako, di ko na siya ineedit masyado, puera sa spellings and minor stuff. Kung mapapansin mo sa mga story ko, lahat sila fast paced… hindi ko alam kung bakit pero sadyang ganun lang talaga ako magsulat… pero good to know na marami rin naman ang may gusto ng stories ko… And if you ask me, wala pang nangyayaring MAJOR EDIT sa lahat ng stories ko kasi di ko masyadong pinagkakatiwalaan ang mga tao… mas gusto kong magbeta yung best friend ko dito… eh college student siya kaya less time… At hindi mo ako naoffend… napasaya mo pa nga ako eh! -

At tungkol dun sa pairings… well, I feel very much uneasy when it comes to other pairing lalo na kung hindi yon SasuSaku… kung babasahin mo yung iba kong stories na may nakalagay na ibang pairing… nakapair na talaga siya from the beginning para di ko na siya aasikasuhin kundi sila Sasuke at Sakura lang. Ewan ko ba… napakatamad ko pagdating sa ibang pair… hehe… Tignan mo nalang for example sila Naruto at Hinata sa chapter 4 sa banding huli, pati sila Neji at Tenten, talagang nakapair na sila. Trouble ko na nga lang is kung paano ko magagawang maging pair talaga sila Shika at Ino.

**To visionsofanangel,**

My imagination… uhm… I must say (I'm not boasting myself okay) that I really have a good imagination, be it in reading stories or remembering my whole notebook's contents while having a test. I also have a pillow I named 'Sasu-chan' and imagine it to be Sasuke! Kyaa! But I must be gifted to it… God loves me! Wee!

**To nickygirl,**

Well, I also doubt it… but maybe there's nothing really like their relationship in real life because who would agree to have a pretend girlfriend when you're super handsome and the other way around? Ne?

**To Pale Moonlit Nightsky,**

No. I don't hate it. I just have to admit that I have a lot of ideas for a chapter and I always need to fit it right to fill the space. If you would also notice, I also keep on doing that with my stories once I am not satisfied with the reviews and or the whole story line.

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 5 : Feelings… Untamed _**

* * *

"The dance is scheduled two weeks from now. So, please be prepared with the things you need." Kakashi cleared his throat as he wrote down on the chalkboard the requirements and some events that would happen for the University Dance. "The girls should wear long gowns, not cocktail dresses that show legs and knees. As for the guys, you are supposed to wear coat and ties, for as we all know, the event is formal."

Kakashi then placed a check mark on each of the topics he have discussed and continued with the other basics of the event. "The theme would be a masquerade so every one of you is required to have masks, any sizes and not limitation but enough to cover the eyes." He eyed every student who began to discuss with their friends, especially the girls.

"Each year level will have an assigned color coding either the masks, the ties for the boys and gowns for the girls." Groans and whines was heard, clearly annoyed of the coding rules. "Within the two week allowance, we would be preparing everything for the occasion." Kakashi explained again and checked everything written on the board and wrote another set on the other side.

"Also, within this two weeks, you students have no classes." Yells and cheers could be heard everywhere; students standing here and there and boys were doing high fives with each other. "But, you still need to report here in school to prepare for the whole event like I was saying a while ago." There were hollers of "Aw man!" and "Aws," everywhere, clearly implying that no one wanted one bit of it.

Kakashi went to his table and got a ream of bond papers and started passing it around by rows. Little by little, they started to look down on the paper as soon as they got one and their faces started to droop more.

"Sensei!" One student raised his hand and stood up after Kakashi allowed him to raise his question. "Are we really required to join these committees for the dance?" He asked and sat back down in his chair.

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. About those committees, yes, you should have a part for it. Teachers would base your grades from it during the two week class out. So," He raised a chalk as if warning them. "If you would not sign up in any of those committees," He grinned. "Be prepared for the consequences."

* * *

The hallway was filled with students as they each read the posters posted up in the walls for them to read. Squeezing themselves through the crowd, Sasuke and Sakura made it through and went up to the rooftop to spend their free time with their friends.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-san!" They heard someone call and saw Hinata together with Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, together with their other friends, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Lee, all together in the far corner of the rooftop for there were many students occupying the rooftop.

"Ne, what committee are you joining in, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as the quiet couple reached them. "I still don't know yet if the student council would have a committee of our own; but even though, I would still pick. What about you?" Sakura asked back as she looked at the timid girl.

"I would probably join the Food and Preparations committee." She answered. By this time, the girls and the boys were separated with the four girls. "How about you Ino? What committee would you join?" Sakura asked Ino, who was now browsing through the paper their advisers gave them.

In the paper was the list of requirements and rules, and also, printed in the paper were the committees available and the number of students per class. After each committee, there was a written description of it, explaining to the students the work of each group.

"Maybe I would join the Presentation committee since it says here that they would be picking students to present a dance number." Ino said and faced Tenten, who was also browsing her own paper. "Hmm… Since there is no weapons committee," By this, they laughed for they know how much Tenten was addicted with weapons. "Maybe I'll join the Music and Scoring committee since I also like music." She explained.

She, then faced Sakura and showed her the paper, pointing at one line. "Why don't you join this?" She asked. Sakura, Hinata and Ino leaned down to look at where Tenten was pointing. "Designing committee." Tenten read out loud for them and grinned at Sakura. "I heard from your mother that you designed your own room and I think it was perfect!" She exclaimed and hugged the senior. "Thanks Ten-chan!"

* * *

"What committee are you joining, Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked as they walked through the hallways the next day and entered their classroom for their next subject. They sat beside each other, in their usual places like in their other classes. Sakura crossed her legs and faced him as well as him, who placed his elbow above the table and placing his chin, atop of his palm, facing her as well.

"Not sure yet… Maybe Music and Scoring." He muttered and faced the window that was just beside him and looked over the vast grassland owned by the school, where small hills and patches of wild flowers were situated.

"Suits you." She smiled and looked straight ahead when their English teacher, Mitarashi Anko, entered without anything in her hand, confusing the students. She grinned when she reached the middle of the platform and tapped her foot on the wood.

"Settle down." She said as each student settled in their chairs. "Today up until this Friday, classes are cancelled due to the lack of time and preparation for the dance. And within this week is the signing up for the committees as well as the first committee meeting this coming Friday. So, please prepare yourselves, fix and arrange everything. After, go down to the gymnasium and sign up to the committee of your choice!" Anko raised her hand, giving a thumbs up to the students and winking. "Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

Table per table, students crowded and signed up to the group of their choice, some yelling for they were with some of their friends, some were even having second thoughts. Some were just in the sidelines, not yet sure of what to join, leaving them having the thoughts of signing up the next day.

Sakura immediately ran out of Sasuke's grasp and went to the table of the Designing committee and signed up, after giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. Sasuke's grasp on his backpack tightened when he saw some freshmen and sophomore students' swarm around the Designing committee to sign up.

He felt relieved when he saw Sakura, literally, squeezed herself out of the crowd and breathe heavily. He then turned around and went to the committee of his choice and saw Tenten there, signing up as well. He tapped her at the back and immediately looked away when she turned around to look who tapped her.

She narrowed her brows at Sasuke who looked at her in the corner of his eyes and smirking. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'stupid boyfriend of Sakura', 'irritating' and somewhat 'bastard', she then continued to sign up, writing her name and some other necessary requirements.

Wanting to annoy her more, Sasuke again tapped her shoulder, but this time, in the opposite one so that she would look the other way. Annoyed, Tenten then looked up and shoved the pen in his hands, shocking him. "There, go sign up yourself. I was supposed to sign you up too but you kept annoying me, so do it by yourself!" She said and walked away, going towards Neji, who was with some of his senior friends.

Sasuke smirked widely and went to the table, as the girls who were signing up, gave him way, for they were fan girls. The teacher assigned for them was Orochimaru, their Anatomy teacher, and gave him a form to fill up as well as schedules of their meetings and a short manual about the basics of the sound system and the technical problems of it.

"Welcome to the Music and Scoring committee, Uchiha Sasuke!" He said as the said teen walked away and went to where Sakura was, who was with Tsuchi Kin, a senior student and one of her friends, who also signed up for the Designing committee. "Sasuke-kun!" He heard Sakura call out when he saw her.

He acknowledged his greeting by nodding his head to his girlfriend and then to the long haired senior. "What committee are you joining, Uchiha?" Kin asked as they walked together towards the tables outside the gym to lessen the crowd and sat there. "Music and Scoring." He said plainly and brought out his mobile and played some games or browse through pictures in the gallery.

The PA's sound system suddenly clicked, indicating that there was an announcement to make. "To all students who have finished registering to their choice of committee or to those who still have no choice, you may now leave the school grounds." The voice of their principal, Tsunade, ringed through the hallways, gym and the school grounds and open courts.

One by one, the students exited the school, some went to malls and some went home straight, but also, some went out with their boyfriends or girlfriends and also with their friends to hang out. Sasuke invited Sakura to drive her home, which she agreed to.

* * *

The drive to her house was a quiet one, maybe except for Sasuke's CD player, which was playing pop rock music and was booming due to the convertible was down. "I'm sorry for… uhm… confessing to you like that." Sasuke said after he pulled over and clicked off his player. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. I should be the one apologizing because… you told me the truth." She sighed and hung her head low. "But I didn't…" She trailed off.

She was about to step out of the car when his hand stopped her, pulling her back by the wrists. "Look at me, Sakura." He said holding to both her cheeks for her to look at him in the eyes, her hands hovering his. "You already told me that there is something there." He indicated it by drawing their hands towards her chest, but not in a way that it would look like harassment. He withdrew his right hand and caressed her cheek again. "I can wait. I'm used of waiting."

She smiled warmly at him and nodded, caressing his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as her goodbye. "Thank you." She said before stepping out and entering her house. Sasuke stared at the door for a while and started the ignition of the car's engine and drove off.

* * *

Friday went fast and the students were again, flooding the whole vicinity of the school, all in casual clothing. Over the PA, Tsunade announced to the students, that they needed to go to their respective rooms that were written in the paper that was given a few days back.

Coincidently, the Music and Scoring, Designing and the Presentation committee was situated at their school's gymnasium, giving Sasuke an advantage to look over Sakura and to guard from her fans.

He grunted as he reached the top of the stairs that leads to the mezzanine and gave a disgusted look when he observed his surroundings. It was full of fan girls! "Sasuke!" He looked at his left and sighed when he saw Tenten and Neji waving at him, obviously calling him so that his fan girls wouldn't cling on him.

"Sasuke, place your bag over there. You'll be one of the superiors here in the control room." Orochimaru said as he adjusted the sound system of the speakers that he would use for the whole committee meeting.

"Okay, everyone, please settle yourselves here in these seats." He said as he pointed towards the rows of chairs in one part of the mezzanine. "As you all see, here beside me are 3 respected people here in school: Neji, Tenten and Sasuke." At the mention of Sasuke's name, the fan girls had a riot. Cheering here, cheering there, they were all cheering for one person… and that was Sasuke.

"Now, now, girls." Orochimaru spoke again and announced some things and grouped them before working. Sasuke, Neji and Tenten were lead again inside the control room and Orochimaru told them the things they needed to do and the things they needed to work on.

Peering over the glass window that overviewed the whole gymnasium, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the Designing committee's meeting and he also couldn't help but notice Sakura. "Guarding over your 'girlfriend', ne, Sasuke?" Tenten teased and used her index and middle finger to quote the word girlfriend.

"Che, shut up." Sasuke cursed through gritted teeth and continued to twist some knobs in the control board. His eyes glanced up again when he saw some boys jump from the bleachers as if having a fanfare; some patting the back of a blond haired man and the others doing some high fives.

He then saw Kurenai, the Designing committees assigned team leader, calling someone from the bleachers. He looked up fully and had his eyes locked on his girlfriend's figure, who was coming down.

His eyes narrowed dangerously when the blonde guy suddenly slumped his arm over her shoulder, him looking the other way to making it look like accidental. His friends were yelling and cheering, as well as other people in the bleachers. Sakura blushed but immediately brushed his arm off her shoulder also saying something to him. Kurenai tamed them and announced some more things to them.

He saw some students were also paired. He glanced to the right and saw the blond guy drape his arms around her waist and pulled her closely. He saw Sakura blush madly, but was also doing the same thing she w as doing before.

"Sasuke, are you-" Tenten cut off her sentence when she saw Sasuke glaring hard straight ahead, exhaling deep, shallow breaths, as well as his cheeks moving, indicating that he was gritting his teeth. What she noted was the clenched knuckle in his sides.

She then looked sideways to have a good look at what he was fuming about and immediately dropped the papers that were in her hand. "Oh… my… God…" There, in where Sasuke was looking, was Sakura and a blonde haired guy; the blonde was kissing Sakura's cheek.

* * *

A/N: Done! Guess who that blond man was! It's not Naruto or Deidara! I have a hint though… Have you watched the movies of Naruto? They have 3, right? Well, I only watched one and I got the boy from that Naruto movie. If you have watched all of them, then good for you! You know the answer! But if you only watched one, well, good luck if you watched the correct movie! Wee!

Wait for the next update! Read, review and enjoy!


	6. Feelings… Unveiled

A/N: Here's the sixth chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters I used are made and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am off hand with these characters. I only own the whole plot and storyline, together with the personalities of the characters that made them OOC.

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» I'm so happy that many would be able to cope with the story, knowing that you guys know Temujin! The blonde guy in armors in Naruto movie 2! Yippee! For those who haven't watched it, please watch it in youtube(dot)com. But it isn't necessary because he too, would be OOC here.

» For those who didn't get it, well, maybe better luck next time, ne?

**To Pale Moonlit Nightsky,**

About your suggestions, I really liked them, though you wouldn't notice them because I would probably mix all my ideas with it. But I will surely make it like that. I also appreciate you, giving me very long reviews! I really like it! But I'm not telling you to give me a review that long every time! I just love reading long ones!

About the Anko thingy, uhm… I really like her cool and mysterious personality in Naruto. I really like her! That's why I did some 'Gai'-like moves because she's cool!

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 6 : Feelings… Unveiled_**

* * *

"Designing committee, please seat on the bleachers and compress yourselves. We still don't have a microphone so I have to shout it all out." The team leader, Yuuhi Kurenai, and also their Math teacher said as she pointed to the bleachers that were situated at her right.

"Let's seat on the top bleacher Sakura!" Kin provoked as they entered. The pink haired junior nodded her head and used the steps to go up. She removed her body bag and placed it on her lap and took out a small notebook and a pen required for their committee, which was written in the paper given to them.

She felt someone's gaze at her and she slightly looked at her left and saw a tall blond man sitting beside her; albeit a bit far, but he was still next to her. Both their green eyes clashed; bright with bright. She smiled lightly and nodded her head, acknowledging his presence.

She looked back at her notebook and started to write the things Kurenai asked them to write.

"I'm Temujin from year 4 class C, what's yours?" The blonde man asked and extended his hand towards her for her to shake. She looked back at the man and extended hers as well, shaking his.

"Sakura, year 3 class A." She said and immediately drew back her hand, feeling something foreign inside her. 'What's this feeling? I just met him! I can't like him this fast! And… why am I feeling like I betrayed someone?' She thought and shook her head a bit, erasing the feeling she felt a while ago.

She shifted uncomfortably when she felt the blond man inching towards her, letting her miss some things Kurenai said. "Can I look at you paper Kin? I sort of missed some things that Kurenai-sensei said." Sakura explained as she stuck out her tongue and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

Kin smiled, nodded her head and moved her notebook a bit to the left for Sakura to see. Sakura muttered a 'Thanks' to the senior and looked at their teacher who announced something about pairing. "Please go down the bleachers and go to your assigned place with your partner once I call your names." Kurenai repeated and browsed over the girls and boys' names and called out the students.

"Kin and Zaku, please work on the left and right mezzanines." Kurenai instructed and pointed towards the mezzanines, the other occupied, whilst the other was empty. "Just start here." She said and pointed to the empty one. The two seniors nodded and went up to the said location and started their tasks in hand.

"Next," Kurenai glanced back at the paper and searched for the next pair. "Temujin and…" She stopped and scanned through the pages. "…Sakura." Without a warning, Temujin's friends jumped down from the bleachers and started to dance a victory fanfare, making the blonde smirk with excitement.

Sakura slowly stood up from her seat and went down the bleachers and neared Temujin, who was acting like he was looking on other things other than her. "Decorate the lower part of the gym." Kurenai said and resumed in announcing the other pairs. Suddenly, Sakura felt something drape around her shoulders.

Looking at her right, she saw Temujin looking the other way besides her, a smirk plastered in his lips, whilst his friends was doing another round of fanfare, obviously cheering for their green eyed friend. She immediately blushed, not used to have another boy having this much close contact.

"Uhm… Temujin-san, please, my boyfriend would sure flare up if he sees what you've done, I'm sure, he'll snap." She said as kindly as she could and removed the arm that was around her neck and moved away a bit. She then moved to the opposite side of the gym and started to think up of a design suitable for the place.

She was startled when Temujin suddenly appeared before her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why? Is he here?" He asked and neared her face. Sakura turned beet red at their closeness and also because of rage. "Temujin-san, please. Even though he's not here, I'm still loyal to him." She said and tried to push him of her but couldn't, to think that he was bigger than her.

It was very fast that she didn't even notice it for a while. He held onto her arms and suddenly kissed her on her cheek. She was rooted on the spot. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even tame it. She felt it again. That feeling that she felt when he slung his arms around her for the first time. She came back to her senses when she heard snickers from his friends, who were doing another round of their victory fanfare.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

Temujin was then thrown away like a battered doll on the gym floor. Looking up, her eyes widened at the person in front of her. Sasuke had his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the fallen guy, who was being picked up by his friends. "You have no right to do that to him!" One of his friends shouted at Sasuke, who still had his steady and intense glare in his eyes.

"He also has no right to do that to my girlfriend!" Sasuke shot back, secretly glancing at Sakura in the corner of his eyes. This had the whole gang shut. He caught them only by words. Temujin sat up and wiped off the blood that trickled down to his chin and returned the glare with the same intensity. He did a simple hand signal and all of his friends came to Sasuke, fists in the air and ready to strike the Uchiha, letting out a battle cry. Sakura's eyes widened at what was going to happen, glancing back and fourth from Sasuke to the guys. By this time, the whole gym, as well as the teachers, quieted down, watching the argument with interest and some with worry.

Sakura distanced herself from them when they were only a few feet away from Sasuke. She shut her eyes and placed her arms on her ears, readying herself for what was to come. She felt someone run past her and she felt another near her, pulling her from father than she'd ran. She opened her eyes and saw the distant and worried look of Tenten, who had her eyes glued on the brawl. She glanced at where she was earlier and saw that Sasuke wasn't the only one fighting, but as well as Neji, Naruto and Kiba, the two later guys were a part of the Presentation committee.

_Prrrttt!!!_

A whistle was heard throughout the whole gym, making the brawling boys to stop punching and kicking each other. Asuma came in with the other teachers, as well as Tsunade, the principal and Sarutobi, the vice principal of their school. Kurenai was also there in the group, resulting that she was the one who to ld the superiors. "What's the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked and stepped forward, her hands on her hips. Silence answered her question, which made her twitch in annoyance and irritation. "ALL OF YOU," She pointed at the boys. "TO MY OFFICE, NOW!"

* * *

"What the hell was that stunt you did at the gym?" Tsunade asked and slammed her fists at the wooden desk. Her pet, Tonton the pig squealed and tried to run out of the grasp of Tsunade's secretary, Shizune, because it startled by the sudden noise, thinking that he was about to slaughter.

Sasuke's group was sitting at the right side of Tsunade, whilst Temujin was sitting at her left. Both the group's leaders were glaring at each other, which she raised a brow at. She looked at one of Temujin's comrades, her face defying a look of question. He shifted uncomfortably when he sensed Sasuke's deadly aura. He cleared his throat and faced the principal.

"Ano, Temujin-sama was just asking Sakura-sempai about something and Uchiha-sempai here, suddenly pushed Temujin-sama. His friends suddenly came to his aid and started to fight us." He lied and cradled the bruise in his cheek. "What the fuck are you saying?!" Sasuke stood up, readying his fist to punch the sophomore on the face, whilst Neji, Kiba and Naruto restrained him to. Temujin held a smirk on his lips and turned to Tsunade, who banged her fist again on the table.

"Uchiha! I am not accepting that kind of language here in my office!" Tsunade shouted and faced Temujin, who was smirking at the restrained Uchiha. "I don't care?! Would you call that 'asking' when he," He pointed at Temujin. "Was draping his arm around her and kissing her in her cheek when she has a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, furious at the earlier events. Temujin scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I never thought an Uchiha could feel." He provoked, making his friends give another round of laughter. "Che." Sasuke spat when her felt four hands grasp his shoulders, restraining him from doing a lot more damage.

* * *

Sakura was rooted on the spot and was twitching when she heard the words that made her boyfriend fume. 'What the heck was that man saying? Temujin-san was just… _asking_…?' She thought and fought the urge to barge in the room. She feared the temper of their principal, seeing that she already had a bad temper a while ago.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were behind the mob of boys who were sent to the principal's office. Sakura and Tenten were worried for their boyfriends, whilst Ino was talking nonsense things about 'how troublesome their boyfriends pick up a fight with those damn seniors' and 'good that my Shika-kun is lazy' things.

"_I don't care?! Would you call that 'asking' when he, was draping his arm around her and kissing her in her cheek when she has a boyfriend?"_

Sakura's head shot up when she hear Sasuke retort those words to whoever was talking. She smiled lightly and placed two fingers on top of her lips, reminiscing their kiss months back. She felt her cheeks warms and her heart fluttering with joy. Her hand shot down to where her heart was and felt her fast heartbeat. 'Sasuke-kun…' She thought and smiled lightly and looked at the closed door that separates her from seeing the handsome man.

"_I never thought an Uchiha could feel."_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at this, while Ino and Tenten shot their heads up. "No one has the guts to tell that to my friend!" Tenten rolled the sleeves of her uniform, and was being held back by Ino. They heard a few more words from Tsunade and then some silence. Then they heard so moving noises coming from the office, and then suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a frustrated looking Sasuke, a shocked Naruto, a dog bitten Kiba and an emo Neji.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she went to his side and hugged his figure, same goes for Tenten. Sasuke's clenched fist that was in his pockets, tightened when he repeated their principal Tsunade's words in his mind. He snapped out of his daze when he felt Sakura's shaking and clammy hands, as it made its way to his cheek.

All, with the exemption of Sasuke and Neji, looked back at the door that leads to Tsunade's office when they all heard snickers and sadistic laughter. Temujin was leaning at the doorframe, his arms crossed as well as his legs. "We guys aren't gonna make it for the dance." He smirked and looked at Sasuke's head, which was slightly facing him, giving him an odd angle of his face. "Looks like Uchiha here can't take his girl to the dance." He mocked the flaring Sasuke.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Temujin, but gave Sasuke a 'What?' look when she faced him. Tenten and Ino were waiting about what Tsunade told them, and the boys were at least expecting Sasuke to tell the girls with a less blow to their pride aka ego. Sasuke took her hands in his and sighed deeply.

"We're going to be the Garbage committee from now on."

Jaw drop for the girls.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I need to stop it here. I would update, maybe after we finish out prom in school and get some events that would happen there and apply it here in the dance, ne? So please be patient in waiting for the next chapter. And also, I had a hard time in typing this because school just resumed and I am so busy with school work, ne?

Hope you guys would understand.


	7. I Love You

A/N: A lot of reviews needed to be answered. I'm sorry if I'm typing up my responses in my story. I'm so lazy to click the reply link in each of your reviews. And this is much convenient because if there are a lot of readers there who don't review but has some questions about the story, they could preview the review and relate to my response, ne?

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters I used are made and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am off hand with these characters. I only own the whole plot and storyline, together with the personalities of the characters that made them OOC.

**_The songs I used are not mine. It is owned by the owners of Square Soft / Square Enix and to its corresponding composer. _**

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» Thank you readers, reviewers, friends for the patience and waiting. I would just like to announce that I would be having a hard time updating my fics because schoolwork and lots of activities, tests, quizzes and projects in hand.

» Also, I understand that some were confused whether it was Sasuke's group or Temujin's group who were sent to the garbage committee. Actually, both of the groups were. Sorry if you didn't understand it!

**To heartlessoul,**

They ARE dating. Please read again chapter 4 and you will find your answers there.

**To rebel-girl, **

Yes! The garbage committee takes out and cleans all the garbage. For short, they are the janitors for the dance. And about the Deidara thing, well I just watched the Naruto movie 2 that time when I made that chapter wherein Temujin appeared and well, I thought that Temujin's attitude is much more appropriate than Deidara's (even though he's a part of Akatsuki).

**To Pale Moonlit Nightsky,**

Yes! Actually, when I typed this chapter and gave these responses to you, it was the day after the prom. But I must say, my body ached because I dance so wild all night long! LOL! About Temujin, I was really laughing my head off when I imagined him in pink tutu with his stoic face and dancing ballet! LOL!

Your suggestions about the story, well, you had 3 suggestions and one of them is correct! Actually, this chapter is really planned beforehand while typing the sixth chapter. Just take notice of it. And the thing about Sasuke getting mad with Sakura, well, I also planned to put it up in the later chapters.

**To Dodingdaga,**

Are you a Filipino? Because I find your penname strikingly familiar, I just forgot in what show that rat came out. Yeah, basically the Temujin here is the Temujin in the second movie. I didn't just adopt the name but all of him.

**To pinkrazor,**

They are in college. I know it doesn't look like one. Just go with the flow, ne?

**To Chibi14Moon,**

No, you didn't offend me. It's okay for you to call him stupid. I don't care! He's not a real person, that's what all I know. And yeah, I watch the show sometimes when I get the time!

**To Crushed Promises, **

Does the whistle in the story sounded like fart? Hehe… LOL! I really don't know how to type sounds! Hehe… Well, yeah, technically they were outside or opposite side of the door. But yes, they could hear the conversations because the guys and Tsunade were yelling at each other.

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 7 : I Love You_**

* * *

The most awaited event was now here. Students started to loiter around the school grounds, not in their regular school uniform nor in their casual committee clothing, but in gowns and coats. The weeks of preparation paid off. Their school's gymnasium was now prepared and ready for the whole event that night. Decorations were set up; the sound systems were playing loud music that was partnered with the occasion.

Near the gym, there was a table set up with teachers behind it, taking their names and assigning them to their respective tables with their choice of friends. Some students remained outside the gym, waiting for their friends to arrive in the venue, taking some pictures with their friends or with their partners. The whole place was a bit noisy due to the compliments for the gowns here and there. There was also a booth for group and solo studio picture taking, which the school's officials rented. Masquerades in different designs, colors, shapes and sizes are seen in that most prestigious event.

The first one who arrived and registered within their group was the newest couple in the group, Shikamaru and Ino, followed closely behind by Tenten and Hinata, who had a carpool since Neji and Naruto wasn't available due to the stunt they did a few weeks back. Sakura followed suit, a few minutes after the two arrived.

"Wow! Sakura-chan, you look fabulous in your gown! I love it!" Ino awed, as she inspected her friend up and down, turning around her friend. Sakura blushed at the comment when her two other girl friends swooned to her, marveled by the simple beadwork in her red tube top. Her gown was composed of a tube top and a long gown that cascaded a bit at the back; her chest adorning with simple beads and sequins to make it shiny. The long skirt also had beadworks scattered around at the bottom part of the whole set. If you would turn her around, the lock was simply made out of ribbons of the same color of red, having an effect of a crisscross and ending it almost above her buttocks with a big bow made out of pure silk. Her feet were adorned with two-inched, silver stilettos with gems in it. Her jewelry was simple but elegant, composing of silver earrings, silver necklace and her silver bracelet. Her long pink hair was hung loose except for some of her hair that pulled in a half pony style and adorned it with gem studded clamps; the hair ends was put into small curls, making her look adorable. Her make up was very light and matched her pale complexion, making it look very natural. Her mask was a simple feathered one mostly adorned by glitters and ribbons.

"You look fabulous yourself." Sakura returned the kind gesture. Ino's gown was custom made with a help of one of the top designers in Konohagakure. Since she was fond of purple, she had her halter neck gown in that color, ranging from lilac to purple starting from the top, ending it with a darker shade in the hem. Like Sakura's own, Ino's chest part was filled with shiny beads to make the gown glow and shimmer in the spot light. The back part was a bit of daring due to it being backless, showing almost all of her skin; but due to Shikamaru being a possessive and loving boyfriend, he handed her his coat for the time being. She was wearing a strappy two and a half inched lilac stiletto heels. Her hair was still in the usual high pony tail, but there was a few modifications like the curls at the bottom of her hair and the one side bangs, reaching from the right to left. Same as Sakura's, she had simple jewelry and simple make up that closed the whole set.

"Hey guys, have you seen Neji-kun?" Tenten approached them together with Hinata by her side. Ever since Tenten became Neji's girlfriend, she and Hinata became close, promising that she would protect her 'future cousin-in-law' by those people who bully weak people, since they were opposites like Neji and Hinata. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru turned towards the gym's entrance. "Nope. We haven't seen them since we came here." Sakura said as she looked around the whole vicinity of the gymnasium, hoping to spot a dark haired man with chicken styled hair, a blonde spiked up one and a long haired brunette. She then looked over at the two and grinned. "Not half bad like what you said on the phone this morning!" She exclaimed and checked Tenten's outfit.

She was wearing a gown with the shade of brown, making her skin complexion brighter. Her tube gown had a cut below the waistline making a two piece effect. The gown was ballooned and cascaded when she walked. It didn't have any designs nor stitching, just plain, smooth cloth. Her hands were wrapped with simple snow white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her hair was in a single bun, made from several twists of the hair, with a few stray strands near her ears and bangs near her eyes. Her jewelry was the most breathtaking and served as the design for the whole outfit. The gem studded necklace reached almost up to her collar bone. Her earrings dangled and glistened in the lights. Since she had on gloves, she didn't bother to wear anything in the lower region. Her shoes, instead of the deadly stilettos, she wore brown, flat ballerina shoes with a cloth folded into a flower in the upper part of it. Her make up looked heavy due to the dark brown eyes shadow, but the others, she kept it light.

Tenten blushed lightly at the compliment. "You think so?" She asked the junior student. "Of course! Your gown is so stunning! I love it!" This time, Ino chose to answer since she was the one who has a knack of fashion style in her system. "Do you think Tsunade-sama pushed through with that garbage committee thing she assigned Naruto-kun, Neji-san and Sasuke-san?" The timid Hinata asked as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

As for Hinata, she was wearing a grayish blue off shoulder top gown. A brooch was set in the middle of the folded part of the off shoulder sleeve, making it crumple and having and effect. It was fit from her chest part down past the hips and from there, it was hung loose. Her shoes were in the same shade, strappy and high heeled. Her long hair was simply curled with a single barrette in the middle of the mass of hair. Her make up was the same as Tenten's only her eye shadow was at a grayish blue tone. She only wore a single chained necklace, with a heart frame as the pendant. Her earrings and bracelet has the same pendants, varied only due to the chains.

"Well, I don't know. I also haven't seen Sasuke-kun around." Sakura sighed and looked down to her feet. Tenten was about to speak when she was interrupted by Tsunade's hand clapping, drawing the attention of the students. "May all the students, please, line up outside; two lines for the girls as well as for the boys." With that, the five of them, namely Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, stepped out of the gym and started to fall in line.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and went back to her office in the second floor of the school's building. She eyed several boys who were there inside of her office, waiting for her orders. "They're going in now." She took a few seconds to pause and continued. "I don't want your dates to have a burden so," A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. "I'm freeing you from being the garbage committee and not only that, but because it would be very awkward if you would be cleaning the campus in you suit." She grinned and eyed the boys.

Hearing this, Naruto yelled and punched his fist in the air, missing Neji's head by only a few millimeters. "Yay! I could have Hinata for a dance! I could have Hinata for a dance!" Naruto continued to do his victory dance, but not long for Sasuke gave him a huge lump in his head. Temujin and his friends started conversing about the girls they would dance and having a bet in it.

"But," The boys stopped their victory dance and cheer. "You guys would be eating outside the gym's premises. You could only enter when you are about to dance someone." Tsunade said, earning a load groan from Naruto. Tsunade peered over the window that overviewed the gym. "You may now go."

* * *

The show started almost half an hour ago and still, there were no signs of the missing boys. 'Even Temujin-san isn't here yet. Mou! Where are you Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought worriedly as she looked back at the gates that were illuminated by the moonlight. Ino has gone for about ten minutes ago to prepare for the dance number they were supposed to do. "And now, may we call on…" The emcees paused for a bit of tension and excitement. "The Waltz for the Moon."

**(If you have the song 'Waltz for the Moon' the ballroom dance from Final Fantasy 8, play it. That's the song I used as inspiration for the bg music of the waltz)**

The crowd clapped their hands in enthusiast as the orchestra music played from the loud speakers for the event, the cue for the lights to dim. Pair by pair, the dancers came in. The girls saw Ino came in with her partner and one of their friends, Shino, having her mask secured around her head as well as Shino. The cue for the first step was played and the dancers swayed with the music, gliding with their partners in their respective blocking.

As the music intensified by having a more faster pace than before, the waltz dancers made a fast hand clasping with side to side steps, then, the music dropped back again to its normal tempo. The lighting made the dance more beautiful since they were wearing different shades and colors of gowns, pairing it with the masks they wore.

The music repeated, making the dancers repeat their steps, but in different places. There were flashes of light coming from different cameras as well as a lot of students crowding in the front portion, to have a great view for their video cameras. The music, again, intensifies, but now, their steps were different. Soon, after a couple of seconds, the music was slowly fading and the dance ended. After a few claps and cheers, the emcees started to say their lines again.

"Thank you waltz dancers; and now we are to end the program." The female emcee spoke with fluent words coming out of her mouth like it was a natural thing to do as she looked over at the crowd. "We hope that you liked all the presentations we have presented." The male emcee did the same with his female colleague. Both looked at each other with a small smile in their lips and together at the same time, faced the crowd. "Thank you and have a wonderful evening." Applauds stormed the whole place when both of them stepped down of the podium.

Out of nowhere, waiters came, serving their bread and soup, followed by the main course of the night. Students started to eat and chat with each other, taking good shots at their soup, refraining for their suits and gowns to be ruined. Three girls from a certain table were thinking nothing except for their supposed dates and how happy they were supposed to be that night with them.

* * *

Tsunade ordered some staff to install a table and a small shading tent outside, but close to the gym. Around ten chairs were there, filled with the asses of those boys. Sasuke and Neji were groaning because of the loud munching sound that emits from Naruto's loud slurping of… ramen…?

"Shut your trap dobe." Sasuke muttered and started to sip his hot soup when the waiter served them their own share. Temujin and his gang were in the far right of the table, laughing their heads off while playing with the soup. "So much for the etiquette lessons." Neji glanced their way and took a half-full spoonful of soup, stroking it outwards, letting it drip for five seconds and ate it. Well, you couldn't blame him; he came from one of the richest and most prestigious family in the whole Konohagakure vicinity. And mind you for all the people out there, they were taught the proper way of eating in fine dining. Yeah, so much for the etiquette lessons…

Soon, the dinner ended and next was the dance. When a slow, sweet song played in the speakers, a lot of students with or without dates stood up and pulled their partners or forced people to be their partners. There were some scraping noises from their right side and saw that Temujin and his gang went inside to dance. Sasuke kept an eye on Temujin as he walked towards the left side of the gym and stopped in a table. He stood up when he saw Hinata and Tenten there, seated near to whom Temujin was asking. He can't see much who the girl was because he was standing behind her. Next, he saw him sigh dejectedly and stepped away looking for another woman for him to dance, making Sasuke see whom he was asking for a dance. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'S-Sakura…?' He thought and slumped down in his chair, inwardly sighing in relief because she rejected Temujin's offer. He noticed that Sakura was looking left and right, probably looking for someone, together with Hinata and Tenten. He then played the role of being a possessive 'boyfriend' when he noted a lot of guys nearing her and inviting her to dance in the slow music, which she rejected quickly and glancing around every now and then.

Sasuke took his mask and wore it, bidding a 'Good bye' to his two buddies and walked towards the gates of the gym, leaning back on the metal railing and waited for the right time to reveal himself to her.

* * *

"Thanks for offering me a dance, but, not thanks." She said politely to the 20th guy who asked her for a dance. Sighing, she stood up. "I'm just going out for some fresh air." The whole gang, minus Sasuke, Neji and Naruto nodded their heads. With that, Sakura went out of the school gym, not even noticing the man leaning on the gates.

_**Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni** My heart swimming_

_**Oyoida kokoro** In the words; the wind has borne_

_**Kumo ga hakobu ashita** ni A voice, bouncing_

_**Hazunda koe** On a tomorrow carried by the clouds._

As soon as she stepped out, she hugged herself when the cold night wind brush past her bare shoulder. Her hair swayed with the wind, despite of the amount of gel and hair spray used. She tucked a curled hair behind her ear and started to walk around the cherry blossom grove.

_**Tsuki ga yuyeru kagami ni** A heart, trembling_

_**Fureta kokoro** On a mirror where the moon quivers_

_**Hoshi ga nagare, koboreta** A star falls, spells_

_**Yawarakai namida** Gentle teardrops_

Sasuke followed Sakura as she walked through the cherry blossom grove, adorning the tall cherry blossom trees and the cherry petal covered grass. One of her arms was draped around her shoulder, hugging herself from the wind, and the other was holding her long gown for her not to trip.

_**Suteki da ne?** Isn't it wonderful?_

_**Futari te o tori aruketa nara** If we walk, holding hands_

_**Ikitai yo** I'd want to go_

_**Kimi no mashi, ie ude no naka** To your town, your house, into your arms_

'Sasuke-kun…" She thought and stopped at the last cherry blossom tree, which seemed to bloom and glowed more than the other trees in the whole grove. She had a small smile on her lips when she remembered their deal a few months back, which started it all.

_**Sono mune** To your heart_

_**Karada azuke** I leave my body_

_**Yoi ni magure** Mixed into the light_

_**Yume miru** I dream_

He stopped when she stopped, albeit a few trees back, not making his presence visible to the woman he loves. The smiled that he saw in her lips was contagious, for her too, smiled at the sight. 'Probably remembered the deal we had.' He thought and observed her more.

_**Kaze wa tomari, kotoba wa** The wind stops, your words_

_**Yasashii maboroshi** Are a kind illusion_

_**Komo wa yabure, ashita wa** The clouds break apart, tomorrow_

_**Tooku no koe** Is a distant voice_

Despite the great distance of the last cherry blossom tree to the gymnasium, they both could still hear the music that was played in the speakers. He then decided to show himself to her as he stepped in the middle of the pathway that only leads towards the open court and gym.

_**Tsuki ga nijimu kagami** o A heart flowing_

_**Nagareta kokoro** In a mirror where the moon has seeped in_

_**Hoshi ga yurete, koboreta** A star wavers, spills_

_**Kakusenai namida** Tears you can't hide_

She was about to go back to the venue when she was stopped by a masked man in her way. His mask filled with black glitters that glistened in the moonlight. She couldn't see who was behind that mask but she could clearly see his nose, mouth and… 'The chicken hair…'

_**Suteki da ne?** Isn't it wonderful?_

_**Futari te o tori aruketa nara** If we walk, holding hands_

_**Ikitai yo** I'd want to go_

_**Kimi no mashi, ie ude no naka** To your town, your house, into your arms_

He noted on how Sakura looked at him from head to toe, probably checking if she could find out who he was. He was caught off guard when she gave him a bright smile, tilting her head sideways. He felt his cheeks heat up, but didn't noted that he had a red tinge in it.

_**Sono kao** That face_

_**Sotto furete** Touch it, just so_

_**Asa ni tokeru** And dream a dream_

_**Yume miru** That melts in the morning_

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, but wasn't unheard by the Uchiha. 'Why am I like this? I feel lonely when he's not by side…' She thought and walked slowly to him, imagining him without the mask and her, in a white wedding dress; the whole reception as a garden wedding. 'Am I really in love with you?' She reached his side and took his left hand in her own. Her other hand reached up o his face and removed his mask to reveal more of his upper face. When their eyes met, they didn't have enough strength to pull out of each other's gaze.

"You look beautiful today." He inquired as he took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She whispered and looked down, feeling shy, making her curly hair fall down to her face. He fought the urge to brush it away, but did so, failing to control himself.

She blushed at the gesture and looked up at him. "Let's go back." He offered his arm to her in which she gladly accepted. When they went back, almost majority of the student body was dancing it the soft, mellow music. The tables were set in the side but kept a good space for the chairs. The song ended and was immediately followed by another. Sasuke took off the coat in her shoulders and wore it again. "You'd be having a hard time dancing with that." He then bowed down and offered his hand. "May I ask the princess to dance?"

Sakura smiled and accepted his offer. He pulled her to the dead center of the dance floor and positioned his hands in her hips, whilst hers in encircled around his neck and swayed with the music.

**_Whenever sang my songs_**

_**On the stage, on my own**_

**_Whenever said my words_**

_**Wishing they would be heard**_

_**I saw you smiling at me**_

_**Was it real or just my fantasy?**_

_**You'd always be there in the corner**_

_**Of this tiny little bar**_

She rested her head in his chest and listened to lulling beat of his heart and to the music. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, taking in her fresh strawberry and cherry scent.

_**My last night here for you**_

_**Same old songs, just once more**_

_**My last night here with you**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no**_

_**I kind of liked it your way**_

_**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you**_

She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him, asking for more warmth, which he gladly gave. "Sasuke," he heard her call out. "What is it?" He asked and grinned when he saw Neji and Tenten grinning back at him.

_**Darlin', so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

"Don't ever leave me…" She whispered but was clearly heard by him. He closed his eyes and swayed her more, not noticing anything that was around them. "I won't."

_**So let me come to you**_

_**Close as I wanna be**_

_**Close enough for me**_

_**To feel your heart beating fast**_

_**And stay there as I whisper**_

_**How I love your peaceful eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you**_

"Don't do anything foolish from now on… Don't pick on Temujin-san anymore so that you wouldn't be in trouble." She said and looked up at him as he, glanced down to her beautiful, breathtaking face. "Aa…" He whispered.

_**Darlin', so share with me**_

_**Your love if you have enough**_

_**The tears if you're holding back**_

_**Or pain if that's what it is**_

_**How can I let you know**_

_**I'm more than the dress and the voice**_

_**Just reach me out and then**_

_**You will know that you are not dreaming**_

They felt their faces were being drawn together, their eyes feeling heavy and their lips automatically parting a bit. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "I… I love you…" And their lips met.

_**Darlin', so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer**_

The song finally ended and they finally broke the kiss. They both panted a bit from the lack of air, cheeks slightly warm and red. "Was that for real?" Sasuke asked when they recovered from their breathtaking kiss. Sakura smiled and latched her arms again in his neck, making Sasuke's head incline a bit to her height. She rubbed their noses together and gave him a quick peck on his lips. She smiled. "Yes… It's for real…"

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it. And the three songs came from the ever so popular Final Fantasy Series; two being from FF8 and the other from FFX. I'm sorry if you find the chapter quite rushed and boring. That's all I could do for now! 


	8. A Valentines to Remember

A/N: I've been busy lately. We had three consecutive weeks of exams and it's killing me to no end. We don't have that much assignments but I still have to study for our tests. I couldn't type properly because exams are plaguing my mind! So please bear with me.

Summary: (For those who want to preview the summary) They pretended to be a couple to fool his fan girls and her fan boys. Hugging, holding hands and even kissing each other in public! But what if this simple deal comes to reality? Will they have the guts to accept the fact and face the challenges ahead?SxS

Disclaimer: All characters I used are made and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am off hand with these characters. I only own the whole plot and storyline, together with the personalities of the characters that made them OOC.

**

* * *

Review Corner**

**Notice**

» Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters, be it chapter 1 – 7.

» Sorry for the late update. I'm having trouble with my two on-going stories and I'm also having second thoughts if I would be posting up those upcoming stories that I thought. I'm having this severe writer's block after having to review for those consecutive examinations.

**To Sad4ngel,**

Thank you! You can blame my brother for making me play those hit Final Fantasy games. Play FF8 and you'll hear all of those pieces I used here in my fic. Thank you again! I really appreciate it when people compliment me for my skills in writing. It makes me want to hug you and do more and much better:)

**To SweetKisses9,**

Sasuke already told her that he loves her. Please refer to chapter 4 wherein they were having their first date.

**To rebel-girl,**

I'm still thinking if I would reconsider Deidara in the story again or stick with the Temujin idea. I was also thinking that I would insert both in the story, both blondes playing the antagonists of this story.

**To bLoodY vEngEfUl sOul,**

Whoa! She shared it with your whole class? I didn't know that my story was THAT famous to many people now, and I'm so flattered about it.

**To Pale Moonlit Nightsky,**

LOL! BTW, I need your help in this story. I need more ideas! You could also be a contributor in this story, and I would gladly post up your name in the succeeding chapters ahead for recognition as my 'co-author' for ideas, ne? I really love your ideas to be mixed with mine!

**

* * *

**

Foolish Heart

**_Chapter 8 : A Valentines to Remember_**

* * *

Konohagakure University was known for having those rich and famous, mostly bitchy, students and a school that has it all. It is also known for having prestigious prodigies from prestigious families from all around Konoha, and other countries. But, what was never discovered from their students, is that, even though they look cold and bad from the outside, sometimes, they could also be sweet with their own loved ones every Valentine's day… Just like out precious Uchiha prodigy, who was now preparing something for the special occasion that was about to happen for that day…

"Dobe, is everything ready?" Uchiha Sasuke spoke through his mobile phone, which was sandwiched by his shoulder and cheek, while doing some finishing touches in the pieces of papers in his home desk. The red paper, where words were written neatly and legibly, was folded into a rose.

"Yeah, it's all ready. Neji and Shino already finished theirs too. All in all, it's perfect and complete… maybe except for the courses." Naruto said from the other line, while slurping his ramen, which was visibly and clearly heard.

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke thanked his best friend and hanged up and continued to fold the red papers into roses. He glanced at his wall clock for the moment. 'Quarter to eight.' He thought to himself as he folded the last paper with great speed without even making the paper rose look distorted. He then walked towards his closet and fished out a towel and went to his built in bathroom and started to prepare for school.

_

* * *

Ring…_

_Rriinngg…_

_Rrriiinnnggg…_

Sakura dashed out from the bathroom, her wet body wrapped with a light pink towel, her hair dripping with water and shampoo. "Hello?" She answered as she activated the loud speaker so that her phone wouldn't be soiled with water.

"Piggy?" A low, baritone voice asked from the other line, making Sakura pout. "Mou! You're so mean, Sasu-kun!" Sakura whined making Sasuke chuckle. "Relax piggy, I still love you even though you're fat." These words made Sakura smile.

"Mou, you're so sweet." She said and went again inside the bathroom, pulling down the cover of the toilet seat and placed the phone above it. She increased the volume of the speaker and stepped in the showers again, and rinsed off the soap suds properly. "You're taking a bath?" She heard Sasuke ask.

"Yup, very imperfect timing." Sakura stated, making Sasuke, again chuckle. "Well sorry. I couldn't wait to see you today. Want me to pick you up?" He asked as he started to button up his polo shirt from his side of the phone. "Hmm… If it's okay with you," She thought while gently scrubbing her legs while rinsing them. "Why not?"

"It's only you, so, it's okay with me." Sasuke said as he picked up his bag and car keys and ran out of his house towards the garage. "I'll pick you up at around 8:30." He said. "Seeing that you're still doing your chores, I'll hang up now."

"Mm… Thanks. I'll be ready by that time." She said and stepped out of the showers, wrapping herself again with the towel she used earlier. "Bye piggy." Sasuke joked from the other line. "Mou! Bye meanie!" Sakura countered and started to blow dry her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, piggy." Sasuke whispered sweetly through the phone, which made Sakura smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, meanie." And with that, both hung up.

* * *

As the bell rung, which indicated their lunch break, students greeted their teachers their own goodbyes and flooded the hallways, going to their lockers and some going to the school's cafeteria to buy their food. The students were given a two hour lunch break due to a very urgent teacher's meeting, which gave an opportunity for Sasuke's plan to commence.

As the two month couple, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura stepped out if their History class, Sasuke excused himself to go to the washroom and told Sakura to head first to her locker and just wait for him in the rooftop.

Sakura agreed and went straight to the direction of her locker at the near end of the long hallway. When she reached her locker, she opened the combination and was shocked to see a small light brown teddy bear sitting on top of all her books and things with a paper rose in hand.

Looking around, she tried to look for a certain raven haired man, but there was none. She immediately took the paper rose from the bear and unfolded the paper, making sure it wouldn't tear.

"_Go to room 214"_

Sakura reread the note and raised a delicate pink brow up. 'What the heck?! What does this mean?' She thought. Sighing out loud she dumped in her bag and took out her lunch bag and closed her locker door, after taking the bear and the letter.

'It won't hurt if I would go right?' She asked herself and started to climb the closest staircase in the hallway to the second floor where the room is to be found. Turning in some more corners, she finally reached the room destination. In a gold plaque and light letters engraved in the plaque, it read 'Room 214'.

She was about to push open the sliding door of the room, when she saw another paper rose stuck between the door and the door frame. Taking out the rose, she again undid it and read its contents.

"_Locker number 53 at floor 3"_

Without any word, she patiently made her way towards the third floor and pocketed the two letters in her pockets, while clutching the bear and her lunch bag. Reaching the hallway of the lockers, she squeezed herself through the people around the lockers area and made it to the said locker.

As expected, there was a paper rose tied in the handle of the locker door with a tag inscribed with the name 'Sakura' in it. She untied the ribbon and unfolded it, reading its mysterious contents.

"_Still okay? Go to the female's comfort room in the fifth floor"_

Huffing and puffing her cheeks out, she proceeded to the girl's washroom on the fifth floor. Reaching there, she waited a bit for a few seniors who just stepped out of the room. She saw that the last cubicle was locked due to a student who was doing her thing in the toilet, she proceeded in finding the rose.

She checked on every cubicle, sinks and also the back of the mirrors. When she came in the last stall of the cubicles, she saw the paper rose, neatly laid on the floor in front od the last cubicle. Glancing for a moment at the locked door, she picked up the rose and went out of the comfort room, unaware of Tenten and Ino, peeking out from the top of the door, sniggering and doing their 'Hi five's'.

* * *

She unfolded the rose and looked at the paper weirdly. 'What the heck is this writing? Or more should I say… numbers?!' She thought and tried to look for any letters in the whole paper, but found none.

" _7 / 15 // 20 / 15 // 20 / 8/ 5 // 18 / 15 / 15 / 6 / 20 / 15 / 16 / "_

Sighing, she decided to examine the letter thoroughly while walking towards the hallway, where a few students were doing their own talk. She tilted the paper slightly to the right and illuminated something. Blinking for a few times, she did it again, which she now saw.

"_Note: Use the character string of these numeric values"_

"I see." She whispered softly and did a mental note taking while decoding the message slash instruction. 'Go… uhm… to… the… What's number 18?... Oh yeah, 'R'… r…r-rooftop...?' Blinking her eyes once more, she stared blankly at the paper.

"Go to the rooftop…?" She asked herself, not loud enough for people to think that she has gone nuts. She immediately made her way up the rooftop, which was only a floor away. Running up the flight of stairs, she pushed open the rooftop's door and gasped at what she saw.

There, in the middle, was a large cloth in crimson color, surrounding it was petals of red roses, matching it with sweet background music, making a romantic glow. In the dead middle of the mat was a bouquet of a dozen red roses, with another small bear attached to its ribbon.

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke came out with a smile on his face. He picked up the bouquet and walked to her. "For my Piggy." He grinned when she pouted shyly but eventually became a smile. She tackled him into a tight hug, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Arigatou…" She whispered when he stroked her back, comforting her. Sasuke then made them both sway with the current music playing and placed the roses back to its original position before it was picked up by him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst hers was wrapped around his neck, with her face buried in his chest. He then leaned down and said something before locking her lips into a sweet kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Monthsary, my piggy."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 8 done! I know you are wondering why Sasuke calls her piggy. Well, there's really no connection with the story. I'm just fond of pigs right now.

Like what I have said earlier, I'm very busy: schoolwork (not homework), reporting, dance practices, exams and the preparation for out clearances for this school year. But anyway, summer is nearing so I have plenty of time to type. But in April, I'll have my review for the college entrance examinations that's required for all the third year students to attend. So, I'll be busy in the first month, but I'll try not to be busy in May, ne?


End file.
